We Meet Again
by JESUSFREAK-And-Proud-Of-It
Summary: Even after the defeat of Ozai and the passing of Sozin's Comet, the threat of war still looms as the rest of The Fire Nation army arrives in the Earth Kingdom, and a friendship lies on a knife's edge. Can peace and love ever be restored to the world? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** The following takes place during the final episode of Sozin's Comet

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

"Ah--" Sokka grunted, pain lancing through his leg as he and Toph landed hard and tumbled on to the hull of the metal airship.

"What happened?!" Toph shouted over the roar of the wind, wide-eyed and clearly alarmed. "Did Boomerang come back?!"

Sokka propped himself up on his arms, just in time to see his girlfriend swinging in above them on a thick steering rudder-rope. "No," the injured warrior replied as the earthbender stumbled forward and latched on to him reflexively as the ship bobbed roughly, "Suki did!"

The Kyoshi warrior, still dressed in Boiling Rock prison rags, landed lightly on the deck beside them, and skittered into a crouch, wrapping Sokka's arm in a vice-like grip.

"Are you guys okay?" she yelled as the wind hissed past, the pitch of her voice heightened with fear and adrenaline.

"Not too shabby!" Toph responded brightly, in light of what _might've _happened had Suki not been there in time. The earthbender, despite having her 'sight' restored through the ship's metal frame, still clung to Sokka's tunic like a burr.

The airship shuddered as the wind shifted, and the water tribesman moaned, glancing down at his leg with a twisted expression of agony.

"That doesn't look too good," Suki made a pained face as she moved to support his shoulder.

Suddenly, Sokka felt Toph stiffen against his arm, and he lifted his head and regarded her with faint surprise.

"What is it?" Suki asked the earthbender, following her boyfriend's gaze.

Toph blinked, and a slight breeze lifted the bangs from her face, briefly exposing her glassy eyes, pale face, and thin lips pressed tightly together.

"Hear that?" the earthbender murmured, her voice deathly soft.

"Hear what?" Both Suki and Sokka chirped simultaneously, looking out upon the coastline, which was aflame in ruddy light.

"The wind," Toph released her hold on Sokka and pushed herself shakily to her feet, staring blindly into the distance. "It stopped."

Suki stood, bracing herself as the airship creaked and shifted beneath her feet. "You're right," the Kyoshi warrior confirmed.

She and Sokka exchanged a worried glance as Toph turned to face them, her sightless jade eyes creased with worry.

"Where's Twinkletoes?"

The earthbender's soft-spoken statement, so layered with concern, sparked a feeling of panic that quickly spread to her friends.

Before any of them could blink, all at once, the wind returned. A sharp blast tossed the normally unmovable Toph into Sokka's lap and shoved Suki, despite her strength, down hard on to the airship's metal surface.

A fraction of a second later, a brilliant flash of light blinded Sokka and Suki, and caused Toph's dead eyes to sting.

Panicked, Toph rubbed at her face as her two friends groaned and squinted. "What was _that_?"

"I don't know," Sokka passed a hand over his brow, trying to understand what was happening as he was deafened by the wind. An overpowering flood of crimson light flooded the landscape and turned the ocean into blood. The fires below intensified in an instant as the trees and plants and small creatures were vaporized. The hulls of the remaining airships still aloft glowed red-hot, and the ashes venting from them spurted fire. The metal plate beneath the trio scalded them, and Toph wriggled her bare feet with discomfort.

This environment that prevailed for what seemed to be hours, though it could only have been seconds before there was another flash, not quite as blinding as the first, that seem to cool everything in an instant. Blue light spilled from an unseen source, stifling the fires below and dropping the temperature so quickly that the airships swelled and rose higher.

As quickly as it had come, the light was gone, and with it went Toph's, Suki's, and Sokka's petrified inaction.

"Look!" Suki motioned to the ground below as seawater flooded in, snuffling out the remaining smoldering fires that burned.

"It's Aang!" Sokka announced, pointing toward a flash of yellow on a distant plateau. "Let's go!"

"I'm on it," Suki shouted, springing into action, "Brace yourselves!" She took hold of the rudder-rope and gave it a hard _yank._ The airship groaned in protest, but slowly nosed its way around until it was headed in the right direction.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The airship shuddered as it made contact with the earth, and on the ground Aang staggered around and lifted his weary gaze to see his three friends making their way toward him. He smiled, despite the fatigue flooding through his body and mind.

They had won. Everything that had happened…all the pain and blood and tears…all of it came down to this. And they had done it. Seeing their glowing faces, eyes bright and foreheads gleaming under a thick layer of sweat, weariness fading behind the light of their joy, warmth spread through the airbender's limbs, and he squared his shoulders.

Curled up on his shoulder, Momo purred contentedly. The tip of the lemur's ringed tail twitched, brushing lightly over Aang's ear. The airbender smiled as he watched Sokka, Suki, and Toph make their way toward him.

From the ground, Ozai wrinkled his nose and grunted. Aang turned and leveled him with a cold stare before Sokka's excited voice brought the Avatar back to attention.

"You did it!"

Aang didn't listen to the rest of Sokka's spiel. His thoughts lingered on those three words, holding them close and cherishing the sound of them. He did it. He succeeded. He'd beaten Ozai and the first step to restoring balance had been taken. It was thrilling. It was exciting. Most of all, it was terrifying.

But even as he listened to his friend chatter excitedly about the battle, one haunting question still rang unanswered in his mind.

What now?

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? I've finally muscled up and decided to do a post-finale fic, which will hopefully be centered around the gradual healing of Katara and Aang's relationship, although I haven't worked out the exact details yet. This is the prologue leading into it, and the timeline will end around Zuko's coronation. I've got a lot of work to do, and I'd love to hear from any readers wanting to note their expectations of this piece. (That way, I can work to go beyond all of your expectations, right?) Questions or concerns? Hit the review button or pm me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Across the Ocean**

The rhythmic hiss of the ocean's waves against the dark sandy shore was soothing, and the view of the landscape was as breathtaking as the wind itself. Standing at such a high altitude made Katara feel lightheaded...as the sloping shoreline fell away in front of her, dissolving into the endless, ruffled blue of the sea.

Behind her, the sun was setting in a glorious wash of bold and pastel colors, and the warmth against her back was comforting. But the light seemed to be fading from the sky more quickly than usual, and before Katara realized it, the first stars of evening were twinkling brightly in their place among the heavens, and a cool ocean breeze swept up the hill to the crest of the mountaintop where she stood, toying teasingly with her hair.

It had been two days since she and Zuko had defeated Azula, but Katara was still thoroughly exhausted. The stress of the fight had really taken a toll on her, and the dark circles under her eyes were clear evidence of that.

She wore a fresh crimson robe hemmed with a golden, flowery design. It smelled faintly of cinnamon, and the sleeves were a bit too long and billowy for her liking.

It was the robe of Fire Nation nobility. Zuko had refused to allow her to, as he put it, 'walk around in those singed and torn battle clothes until your brother comes back with clean ones.'

Resignedly, she had agreed to change, but one aspect about her original garb hadn't been altered…her water pouch had not left her hip. Nor would she let it out of her sight.

As far as Katara was concerned, the war was not yet over, and wouldn't be until they received word from Iroh in Ba Sing Se. Or from Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Toph at the Earth Kingdom coast.

But with each hour that passed by without so much as a message from their friends, Katara grew more and more anxious, and, in turn, she grew more and more difficult to get along with.

Zuko could definitely vouch for that.

He couldn't count the many times she had snapped at him irritably, her worry for Aang and the others overwhelming her ability to control her growing uneasiness.

And though the prince had often assured her of the Avatar's must-be victory, with each passing moment, she knew he was growing panicky as well. What if Aang hadn't been able to defeat Ozai? What if Iroh and the members of the Order of the White Lotus hadn't been able to retake Ba Sing Se? She and Zuko would be forced to flee. They couldn't face the entire Fire Nation military and Ozai alone, no matter how much they wanted it. So, while their morbid thoughts buzzed around in their minds, terrified, their world seemed serene around them.

The capital was very quiet, despite their original expectations. Due to Azula's crazed, rapid banishment of nearly every servant and guard on staff in the royal palace, bubbling discontent for the princess had risen among those who remained. Surprisingly, Zuko met little resistance when he declared Azula unfit to rule. In fact, many of those who were spectators during the Agni Kai between brother and sister actually supported Zuko in his takeover.

Now, the reinstated Crown Prince was peacefully talking about something-or-other in the throne room with Lo and Li, along with a few of the other advisors who'd managed to avoid Azula's wrath.

Originally, Katara had been with him, mainly for emotional support and an outsider's point of view, but after several hours of debating politics in the stuffy chamber, the waterbender had wasted no time in politely excusing herself. As she left, she muttered something about needing fresh air.

Now, standing out on the mountain, with nothing sheltering her from the elements but the garment around her shoulders, she had all the fresh air she could handle. Still, the waves of nausea that battered her body failed to settle down.

Nearly an hour later, she still stood on the rocky slope, and her mind barely registered the absence of the sun's heat behind her or the wash of midnight-blue light that had covered the landscape as far as she could see. The moon was out, gloriously distributing its placidness over the earth.

Katara stared blankly out upon the dark ocean, not even noticing, or caring, when the tangy breeze grew cold and chilled her skin through her robes.

It wasn't until a pair of soft, quiet footsteps reached her ears that she was lifted from her trance, and became fully alert. Something was scuffling about in the darkness behind her…creeping slowly forward…

Spinning around with agility only a master could manage, the waterbender whipped the water from her pouch and lashed out at the figure.

"Whoa, Katara, watch it!"

His familiar voice rang through the still air like the cry of a distressed eagle, and with a sweep of her hands, she pulled the water—along with who she had caught with it—out of the shadows.

From the darkness emerged a flustered Zuko, clutching his left shoulder where the swirling tentacle of water had hold of him and was dragging him forward.

Releasing the firebender, the water bubbled apologetically as it retracted into its pouch.

Katara, however, wasn't as quick to shrink back.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" she snarled, fury etched into her features. Her fists were clenched, and her cerulean eyes blazed in the starlight. Everything about her screamed _'Fight me—I dare you.'_

But it was obvious that Zuko saw right through her anger_._

"I'm sorry," he replied calmly, bowing his head in apology, even as a powerful twinge in his chest made him wince. But he didn't receive the tart retort that he was expecting.

Katara sighed, reaching up to dig the heel of one hand against her eyelid. She sat down hard in the dust, rubbing her temples in a circular motion in an attempt to calm herself down.

"No, I'm sorry," she said finally, after a long moment of relative quiet, looking up at him dejectedly. "I just can't seem to focus these days."

Zuko blinked comfortingly, a reassuring smile tugging at his lips. "You look tired," he said, "Why don't you come back to the palace and get some rest? Sulking out here won't solve anything."

She glared half-heartedly at him. "I'm fine! I don't need sleep…I _can't _sleep right now. And I'm not sulking," she added tiredly, "I'm just…worried."

"I'm worried for them too," Zuko replied softly, stepping forward and sitting down beside her. "For _all _of them."

The sky above them was a dark cloak scattered with millions of brilliant sequins, and the wind was cold. Katara lifted her face upward, and every star was reflected in her eyes. Zuko scooted closer until they sat shoulder-to-shoulder, leaning against an outcropping of stone at their backs.

"If it makes you feel any better," the Prince sighed after a long silence, "I'll stay here and keep you company. Besides, I know there's no way in this world I'm going to get you to leave."

Katara's only reply was another sigh.

The night moved on, heedless of the two tiny figures on the mountain's crest.

* * *

**A/N:** Setting the stage. The plot will get rolling soon. My chapters will be relatively short, because I understand sometimes people don't have the time or the attention span to read a chapter for forty minutes. Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter, I am in you guys' debt for the wonderful input. ~JFAPOI~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Get Moving**

"This baby's not going to get very far," Sokka grunted as he helped Suki tug on the makeshift rudder-chain. His leg, though bandaged tightly and splinted with a piece of scrap metal, still throbbed painfully. The wind was fierce, and the stars twinkled brightly overhead. The crescent moon hung high in the sky, spreading its light quite lavishly despite its small size.

"Sit down, Sokka," Toph stood near the couple, bracing herself on the slick metal deck of the groaning airship with a wide stance. Her dark bangs whipped around in the breeze, and she got fed up with the fruitlessness of her friends' labor. She took Sokka's arm and slung him down on his behind beside Aang, where the airbender sat with Momo perched on his shoulder.

"Rest your leg," Suki ordered, taking a firmer grip on the chain as Toph joined her in turning the great airship. "We'll be there soon enough, and a real healer can fix it up."

Sokka grumbled under his breath.

Aang gave his warrior friend a sympathetic glance, and Toph sniffed. "Oh, hush up Snoozles. We'll get some nice seal jerky for you when we get there, and we can dump The Loser Lord off for shipment to prison." She jerked her head toward Ozai, bound with homemade steel shackles and bolted down to the deck of the airship with the earthbender's handicraft.

Sokka couldn't stifle a short snort of laughter, but he quieted down after that.

The only sound that could be heard was the whistle of the wind through the holes in the metal airship. Aang yawned, leaning back against the steel hull and tucking his hands behind his head. Momo curled up on the airbender's stomach, purring deeply. "Food really does sound pretty good right now," he sighed. "I forgot that I haven't eaten in almost two days."

Sokka stared at him incredulously. "You _what now?_"

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Katara awoke to the warmth of the sun on her face. Mild surprise rose up in her heart when she found herself snuggled into Zuko's shoulder, her arm tucked between her body and the stone they laid against, made warm thanks to their combined body heat. It took a moment for her mind to register where she was. A salty breeze toyed with her hair, and she blinked, opening her mouth in a wide yawn, her cheek still against the Fire Lord's arm.

"Nice to see you're awake," the firebender commented, a flash of amusement in his eyes. He was sitting with his back flat against the stone, his legs crossed in a lotus position and his arms tucked into his sleeves.

Katara sat up immediately, staring at him with brief confusion before remembering the reason that she had woken up next to him on the top of a mountain. Rubbing her eye, she yawned again, her gaze drifting instinctively toward the sea. Shielding her eyes with a hand on her brow, she stared out over the sparkling waters, her gaze sweeping over it in search of any figure that remotely resembled a ship or boat. While seeing nothing of the sort, her eyes detected a shadow…no, two shadows, disturbing the brilliance of the water. Too small to be boats, they were still a good distance away, and Katara couldn't make them out. She squinted, to no avail. The sun was too bright against the rippling waves.

"You see those?" Zuko spoke suddenly, and the closeness of his voice startled the waterbender out of her concentration. She turned to look at the firebender, who had leaned forward slightly and lifted his eyes toward the sea. He narrowed his eyes until they were mere slits of amber, glinting in the sunlight. "I've been watching them since sunrise. They move quickly in the water. Almost like…"

"Eel-hounds?" Katara guessed, her eyes brightening hopefully.

"Yeah," Zuko affirmed without taking his eyes off the distant objects. "I've only seen them a couple of times in my life…they're native to the marshy regions of the eastern Earth Kingdom. They're much faster than the Fire Nation's basilisks, but I hear they're harder to tame."

"Ah," Katara blinked, nodding but not really comprehending as anguished thoughts ran rampant through her mind. "Do you think it could be…them?"

Zuko glanced sideways at her. "Might be..."

"But," Katara began, hesitantly, "Why wouldn't they come in an airship…or a balloon? Or something more comfortable?"

Zuko snorted. "Comfortable, Katara? I don't think anyone's worried about _comfortable _at the moment." But his amber eyes glittered with worry. He knew what her real question was. Why, if Aang had defeated the Fire Lord and the others had successfully disabled the fleet, wouldn't they be coming to the capital in a captured airship, landing in a dramatic fashion, and greeting Zuko and Katara with joyous shouts and hugs and high-fives? Zuko could only imagine two possible explanations: either they obliterated all the airships to pieces in the battle, or their mission had failed and they were fleeing, in hopes that they could rejoin with Katara and Zuko at the capital before being forced into hiding.

In Katara's blue eyes, Zuko found his own worried thoughts mirrored, and felt the sudden urge to somehow comfort the waterbender who had always been so strong in the face of the enemy. They sat in silence for the longest time, their two pairs of eyes trained on the small bobbing figures plowing steadily toward the shore.

Something seemed to occur to Katara suddenly, and she stood. Zuko looked up at her in surprise. "What are you—"

"I'm going to get Appa," the waterbender said quickly, perhaps more tersely than she meant. Unshed tears brimmed in her eyes, sparkling like the sun on the waves. "Aang will want him to be there when he gets back."

Doubt thickened her voice to a husky, quivering note that shocked and almost scared Zuko. Was she really this unsure?

Then she was gone, sending up soft puffs of dust in her wake as she took off, running headlong for the royal stables, where the ten-ton bison was likely enjoying a nice nap. Bewildered, it took Zuko several seconds to allow his mind to catch up with what was going on. When it finally did, he glanced back at the two approaching eel-hounds, estimating their arrival time as around an hour from that moment. Then he stood and followed Katara.

* * *

When the eel-hounds crawled panting into the shallows, Katara, Zuko, and Appa were there to meet them. To their ultimate disappointment, two uniformed men that neither of them had met before dismounted the beasts and made their way up the beach, their boots making sharply outlined imprints in the sand.

"Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, I presume?" One of the men, wearing the distinct wide, white collar of a White Lotus member, held out a hand.

Stone-faced, the waterbender nodded, and returned the gesture politely.

"I'm Lieutenant Daisuke of the Order of the White Lotus. My comrade Haruki and I have come to relay to you the confirmation that Ba Sing Se is once again under Earth Kingdom control, and that General Iroh is a day behind us, on his way here."

Zuko's face lit up. "Uncle's coming?" He suddenly sounded perplexed. "Doesn't he want to stay with the rest of the White Lotus, occupying Ba Sing Se?"

The other messenger, Haruki, answered him. "He wanted us to tell you that he plans to support you in these months leading up to your coronation."

Zuko smiled and nodded, his amber eyes glinting with unspoken gratitude.

"Any news on our friends?" Katara blurted, her carefully neutral expression breaking into one of concern.

Daisuke shook his head. "We haven't had contact with your brother and friends since they left, although we left the White Lotus encampment a little less than two days ago. They may have received some intel since then."

"I should go to meet them," Katara sounded adamant.

Haruki held up his hand warningly. "I don't recommend that, Miss. The situation is very volatile at the moment. The best idea is to stay where you are."

Katara regarded him coldly. "You say Iroh is on his way here?"

"Yes," Daisuke nodded.

"Then there is no need for me to stay."

"Katara…" Zuko glanced at his friend.

She whirled on him. "Don't try to stop me, Zuko! Appa's had a few days rest, and I can be ready to go in an hour, and the trip will take little more than a day. I'll be fine. I have to be there when they get back."

"Katara, you're exhausted. You can't just run off—"

"Watch me." The waterbender brushed past the three men, swung herself up onto Appa's shoulders, and snapped the reins.

Tracing the bison's figure with his eyes, Zuko sighed as Appa glided up the mountain's slope and away. The prince glanced at the two messengers with a shrug. "It looks like we're climbing."

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

At the center of the Order's camp was a large green tent, sporting a flag that combined the symbols of all four nations. At the entrance stood two guards, standing with casual postures, but their eyes were sharp and alert. Inside, four grizzled old men sat facing each other, speaking in low tones to one another.

A white-haired man, with a long, pointed beard and dressed in the pale blue fabric that marked the Water tribes, glanced toward a map of Ba Sing Se that lay flat before him with a glint of finality in his ice-blue eyes. "It is decided, then. Piandao will direct our forces from here," he pointed to a point on the map that marked the position of their camp, a league west of Ba Sing Se's wall. "Jeong Jeong and I will ready the defenses along the Northern and Eastern sections of the wall," he traced the lines that marked the great wall with his index finger, "And Bumi will cover the southern portion."

The wild-eyed King of Omashu stroked his stubbly chin thoughtfully. "We are expecting Ozai's ground troops to reach the northwestern wall any day now, so that section should be especially fortified."

Piandao, polishing the hilt of his sword, looked up from his work to glance intently over the map lying in the center of their circle. "It is my opinion that this camp should retreat back to take up defending the wall."

Jeong Jeong shook his head, causing his fluffy white hair to bounce up and down. "We cannot pack up the camp and move everyone until we receive word from the Avatar, and he and his friends return. We will know within a few days whether or not they defeated Ozai and the airship fleet."

"Meanwhile," Pakku spoke again, "We must focus ourselves on defeating these reinforcements. If they know that Ba Sing Se has been recaptured, they will come in numbers far greater than ours."

"You forget," Bumi reminded the waterbender, "We have already defeated the great army which was occupying the city."

"Not without casualties," Jeong Jeong quipped. "The healers are overworked tending to all of the wounded. We cannot afford another great loss."

"Defending the impenetrable city is much easier than invading it. We will hold it," Piandao reassured his comrades, and the strong-willed group of men seemed to accept this conclusion.

"Then we take our places," Pakku blinked solemnly, "And the wait begins."

* * *

**A/N:** Press the review button and leave a word if you like puppies! (*pulls out a box of puppies*) Look at their cute wittle faces! How could you deny loving something so beautifu?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Things Fall Apart**

They'd been flying for several hours. Aang sighed as he stretched out on his back the deck. Above them, stray clouds came, obscured bits and pieces of the starlight, and then passed on with the carelessness of play. The moon, a crescent firefly caught in the black velvet night sky, dimmed and brightened as the clouds danced around it.

Aang sighed again, trying not to be impatient. This hunk of metal was _so _much slower than Appa. The land had just slipped away, and they were flying over the huge inland saltwater lake in the center of the Earth Kingdom. Every shudder made Aang jump. The messy clatter of the engine helped to keep he and his friends awake, but that's where the advantages ended. They had so far to go, and the beaten airship was struggling to keep a steady altitude.

The salty breeze ruffled his clothing and calmed his breathing, and despite his nervousness, Aang's thoughts entered a lull. High above, the stars twinkled softly. When sleep finally overtook the airbender, immediately, images began to flash in his mind…

_The horror of battle, of people being struck down and of Zuko and Katara…_Katara_…she was crouched over the prone firebender, tears in her eyes…a flash of lightning obliterated the scene, and all that was left was the waterbender, wide-eyed in shock as the reflection of fire flashed in her blue gaze. _

_The image dissolved, and with a flash of radiance, Zuko appeared, leaping in front of Katara a heartbeat before she was struck. Aang cried out in terror as the triumphant face of Azula sizzled maniacally in the heat, laughing cruelly. The firebender gave a shout of agony, knees almost buckling as the lightning's destructive energy surged through him and crackled along his skin and made his long raven hair stand on end. Straightening with an immense amount of visible effort, Zuko raised his hand in the air, and a bolt erupted from his fingertips. The noise made Aang jump with fright. The majority of the lightning's energy left him in a spurt and threw him viciously to the ground. Jerking spasmodically, Zuko's face contorted in pain as the remainder of the lightning's energy raged through him, unable to do anything to prevent it. _

_The scene flashed white, and Aang saw Katara, lifting water from her pouch…_

_From behind her, the evil that was Azula bore down on the preoccupied waterbender. Aang opened his mouth, shouting in hopes that she would hear him…would see him…would do _something _other than just sit there! In a spark of sudden blue, Katara sensed the danger and whipped around to face her adversary, standing protectively in front of Zuko's prone body. _

_A twinge of déjà vu sliced through Aang, and he watched in fascinated horror, unable to tear himself away, as the two girls dueled. Blow after blow Azula dealt messily yet powerfully, lighting everything in sight aflame. Katara combated her with precision and skill, but there was just not enough water. With every gout of fire that Azula threw at her, Katara's supply dissipated more and more, and Aang yelled in anguish as his friend was forced to shelter behind a pillar at the far side of the arena._

"_No, no, no…" the airbender heard himself cry, "No, no, no, NO!!!" a sob choked his throat. "No, Katara!" he screamed, struggling against the vision to be able to aid her. It was in vain, however, and the dream dissolved into a thousand pieces._

"_AANG!" _

_

* * *

_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Aang awoke with a start, tumbling across the metal hull of the airship as it lurched crazily. Momo screeched and fluttered away, frightened at the sudden shift in movement.

Skidding to a halt, the airbender lay there for a moment, dazed He had rolled almost the length of the airship, and at the tail, Suki and Toph were heaving on the rudder rope in anguish. Picking himself up, Aang gathered his wits about him and realized what was going on.

"It's not doing any good!" the Kyoshi Warrior shouted over the sputter of the dying motor as she clung to the steering chain. The airship lurched again, throwing the girls to the deck and sending Aang to his knees once more. Getting to his feet again, the airbender glanced toward the horizon, half-relieved to see that they were now flying over a stretch of land, and in the distance, he saw the wall of Ba Sing Se gleaming in the golden morning light.

His relief dissipated as his stomach dropped with the realization that they were going to crash-land.

"We're going down!" Sokka shouted as he pulled Suki to her feet, using the rudder chain as a brace to take the strain off of his leg. A little ways away, Toph stood up, her feet spread apart for better balance and her eyes wide with terror as the airship nosed down, heading toward the ground.

With a couple airbending-propelled bounds, Aang made his way against the wind until he was standing beside the earthbender. "Toph!" he took her arm, panic in his voice. "Help me get Ozai unbolted from this death trap!"

"Why?" she whined, the wind whipping her hair from her eyes, but he shot her a hard stare and she understood his silence. "Fine."

They stumbled forward together, and with a grunt and squeal of rusty metal, she ripped the seal chaining him to the deck. The metal box that held the former Fire Lord prone started to slide forward, and Aang jumped in front of it. "Oh, no you don't," he groaned as he planted his feet and put his weight against it.

"Guys!" Sokka's voice came to them over the roaring gale, "Leave him and come on!"

"We can't!" Toph yelled back. "Twinkletoes went through too much effort _not _killing him to go and let him die now!"

Sokka's groan was barely audible as the wind's pitch heightened into a screech.

Smoke billowed from the airship's engine, and the last thing Aang remembered was losing his grip on Ozai as a horrible jolt shook the ship as the tip of it crashed into the treetops.

Aang awoke to find himself upside down.

He sneezed when the tip of a green leaf tickled his nose. His knees were twisted over two branches, and his head throbbed. He groaned, and tried to move his left arm. It refused to do what he commanded, and so he tried his right arm. It was a bit stiff, but otherwise obeyed his direction without complaint. Pulling himself up to a sitting position on the branch, Aang bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain as a spurt of agony shot through his left shoulder. The blood rushed in his ears as he shook his head, trying to clear his vision.

After a few minutes, he had gained his bearings well enough to notice that the sun had risen fully and it was midmorning. Aang's ears perked when he heard a frightened hiss of frustration from somewhere nearby.

"Toph…?"

"Aang!" came the earthbender's voice, feebler than she probably intended. "Where are you?"

"In the tree over here," Aang didn't shout, but his head pounded all the harder as he staggered to his feet and braced himself on the sturdy tree trunk.

"This is just a guess," Toph grunted, "But I'm pretty sure there are _a lot _of trees over there." Her show of irritation failed to cover up her fear.

"It's all right," Aang soothed, trying to ignore the searing pain in his shoulder. "I'm coming." He straightened to his full height, but winced as the movement jolted his injury.

Suddenly Aang heard the sound of a tree branch cracking, a terrified yelp, and then Toph's voice. "Hurry, Twinkletoes!"

The airbender leapt from tree branch to tree branch, following the earthbender's voice until he found her, hidden amongst a clump of leaves. Above her, an irregular patch of sunlight shone down through the hole she'd made in the foliage during her fall. She clung to a sturdy-looking bough for dear life, and gasped as Aang's weight hit the branch and it bobbed up and down.

"I'm here," he announced.

"I could slap you," she snarled. "Warn me next time!" Her bruised and bloody arms were wrapped tightly about the tree's wide berth. One of her sleeves was quite singed, and the heavy scent of burned metal and flesh permeated the air.

He reached out to her with his right hand and touched her shoulder. "Come on," he coaxed, "Let's get down from here."

"No kidding," she released the tree and latched onto his arm, only to hear him gasp with pain.

"You're hurt," she said, her eyes narrowing.

"I'll be fine," he countered, but at that moment she touched his left shoulder and he bit his tongue, tasting blood. "Ouch!"

She held up her hand disarmingly. "Keep your head on, Aang. You're arm is dislocated."

"It feels more like it's been torn off," he muttered darkly, and his eyebrows met in the middle of his forehead, just below the tip of his arrow. He felt dizzy for a brief moment, but it faded.

"Nope, dislocated is much better," Toph was countering confidently when he tuned back in, "because when it's dislocated, you can just pop it back into place."

"You _what?_ Wait, no—OOW!" He howled with agony as the earthbender took his arm and promptly snapped his shoulder back in to place.

After a minute of whimpering, the pain faded into a dull ache, and Aang lifted his arm experimentally. He stared at Toph with shock. "How did you learn _that?_"

The earthbender shrugged from where she sat straddling the branch. "I had to perform a couple of those miracles back in Earth Rumble ring. I may not be Miss Healing Hands, but I can snap a bone back any day."

"Wow," Aang marveled as he continued to move his arm, but a twinge in his shoulder muscle soon snapped him out of the reverie. "It's still sore," he complained.

Toph snorted, but there was a teasing sparkle in her jade eyes. "You ripped your arm out of its socket, Twinkletoes. Give it a rest, and in the meantime, can you get us down from here?" Her confident voice faded into a half-pleading whine.

"Sure thing," Aang nodded. "Hold on." She wrapped her arms around his neck, inhaling sharply when her scraped skin came in contact with his. The airbender then proceeded to hop from one branch to the other, in a zig-zag pattern, descending from the tree.

When they reached the ground, the airbender let Toph down, and she came to earth with a pleasant sigh, wriggling her toes against the thick undergrowth until she found the soil beneath. Her relieved expression morphed into one of intense concentration, and she kneeled down and placed both of her palms in the clay.

"There's someone on the ground in a clearing down that way," she stood and pointed. "I can't tell very well with all these plants, but I think it's Suki. She's still unconscious. Hurry." The earthbender dashed off through the thick bushes, and Aang stumbled after her, seized by another bout of dizziness.

Sure enough, about a half a mile away, the forest opened up into a patch of grass, a meadow. The trees lining one side of the meadow looked burned and stifled by the blue smoke that still bellowed from the dead airship, and above, the sky was a clear blue.

When they found her beneath a clump of bruised shrubbery, Suki was indeed unconscious. She had a nasty bump on her temple, and one of her wrists was purpling under the skin.

"Don't move her," Toph advised, blinking as she tentatively felt the girl's injuries. "Nothing broken, I don't think."

"If we don't move her," Aang protested, dropping to his knees in the grass beside his earthbending master, "How are we supposed to get help?"

"I'm thinking, Twinkletoes," Toph barked shortly. "Let me think."

"We should find Sokka and Ozai," Aang put in, trying to be helpful.

"I'll go," Toph decided. "You stay here with her. Keep your feet on the ground and your eyes open for trouble. We don't know what happened or didn't happen at Ba Sing Se since we left, and a fire that big—" she pointed toward the smoking airship, "—doesn't go unnoticed for long."

Aang nodded, and took a defensive stance beside Suki as Toph took off at a steady lope, heading into the forest once more.

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

"Hey, what's that?"

Two fresh young ostrich horses jog-trotted shoulder-to-shoulder down the beaten path, pulling excitedly at the bits in their beak-like mouths. At the edge of the path, tall trees and undergrowth shrubs flourished, forming a tunnel of solid green foliage. The sun, now high in the sky, threw its heat harshly down upon the treetops, which, in turn, filtered the sunlight in green patches to the path below. The wind played in the tree canopies, causing the light patterns to dance with the shadows, thus making the visibility even worse.

With trained eyes, the two mounted White Lotus scouts scanned the forest on either side of the path, searching for any sign of human life. They were closing in toward the broken and smoldering airship, nearing the edge of its enormous shadow. The younger of the two men, a corporal in the White Lotus' volunteer Calvary, pointed toward a gray, angular shape, half hidden in the tall stalks of a clump of bamboo.

His older companion and senior officer reined in his ostrich horse and called a halt. Peering closely at the shady figure, he blinked. "Looks like some sort of metal box. Let's check it out."

Climbing off his mount, the corporal handed the animal's lead to his companion and waded carefully into the tall bamboo. Drawing his two-hand sword from the scabbard over his shoulders, the young man sliced at some of the bamboo that trapped the box. It didn't budge.

"Once more, Corporal," his senior officer advised.

Once more he slashed, and jumped back quickly as the box tumbled downward, out of its trap.

A simultaneous gasp came from the two men as Ozai's unconscious body flopped to the ground, still within his containment.

"Is that who I think it is…?" The corporal glanced up toward his superior.

The older man dismounted. "Is he alive?"

The corporal tested for the Fire Lord's pulse. "Weak," he confirmed, "But alive."

"Get him out of that box," his senior officer ordered, and with a grunt and a creak of rickety hinges, already half-crumbled at the seams, it was done.

The corporal took the Fire Lord by his ankles, and with the help of his senior officer, slung him over the broad shoulders of one of the ostrich horses. The beast snorted with the weight, but held steady.

The two men mounted. "Old Piandao will want to see this," the elder of the two officers quipped as he spun his steed around. "Low and fast now, don't want to jostle our guest too much." His tone was one of disdain, and his younger team member gave a sniff of laughter as they urged their mounts into a run.

* * *

**A/N:** …meow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Chapters will be coming slower now, I'm afraid. This one is quite a little bit longer, though, so that should explain the wait. Anyone up for some beta-ing? PM me. Or if that's too much effort, you can just review. That would make me very happy. I would dance in circles and sing _If You're Happy and You Know It_. *claps hands enthusiastically*

* * *

**Chapter 5: Trouble**

She had been searching for hours. The sun had passed its zenith, and the smoldering airship had cooled in the afternoon breeze. Toph's head throbbed dully, and she pressed a thumb to her temple to stem the pain, but to no avail.

A sudden rustle in the brush to her right alerted the earthbender, and she fell into a defensive stance. Only then did she identify the soft, scuffling vibrations of a squirrel-mouse, digging at the base of a nearby tree. A screech echoed through the treetops, and the earthbender blinked.

Suddenly, a lightweight creature dropped from nowhere onto Toph's shoulder, purring, and wrapping its long tail around her neck. "Momo!" she cried, startled and relieved all at once. The earthbender let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Where have you been, you little monkey-faced rascal?"

The lemur burbled insistently.

"What is it?" Toph sensed the urgency in Momo's tone. Swatting absently at a stray insect buzzing around his head, the lemur leapt off her shoulder and onto the ground, skittering off. Stepping tentatively forward, Toph hopped over a patch of thick moss in an effort to keep her sight clear, and followed him.

Momo jumped off the ground and winged upward, and Toph lost sight of him. "Wait!" she called, but the lemur's distant purr was barely audible. "Where are you going?" she murmured, almost to herself.

A loud cawing from the tree above Toph's head made her jump with uncharacteristic fright. The wind whipped teasingly through the highest boughs, and Toph pressed her back flat against the tree trunk, huffing angrily at herself.

"_Toph…?"_

The earthbender stiffened when the wind quieted in anticipation. She blinked, not quite sure she had really heard her name.

"Toph…?"

Tipping her chin upward, the earthbender pushed herself away from the tree she'd been leaning against and stared blindly toward the treetops.

"Toph? Is that you…?"

The voice was _definitely _there, and she recognized it.

"Sokka?" She swallowed around the lump in her throat, daring to believe it wasn't just her cruel-hearted imagination playing tricks. "Are you there?"

The was a muted groan, and pain in his voice when he replied. "Up here."

"Where? I can't see you." Toph pressed her palm on the tree she'd been leaning against, wishing that she could tell where exactly he was.

There was another groan, followed by the sound of cracking branches and rustling leaves. Something brushed her cheek, and Toph caught it. She traced the crisp summer veins, full of water, and knew this leaf hadn't fallen on its own.

"Can you get down?" she called, turning her face upward once more.

"I'm twenty feet in the air!" came his irritable reply, tinged with distress.

"I know, I know," Toph retorted shortly, her brow furrowing as she tried to think of a solution. She _could _go back and get Aang, and he could probably get Sokka down. But she was at least an hour's walk away from the clearing, and even if she did get Aang, could she lead him back, or just risk losing her way again? And Suki would be left alone, which was hardly a wise decision, being injured as she was.

More rustling, a snap, and a cry of pain that faded into another groan. "Ow…"

Momo screeched warningly.

"Sit still, Snoozles! I'm coming." She thrust her arms upward, standing on her tiptoes to feel for a low branch. With an experimental hop, her fingers brushed the rough bark of one, and she grabbed on.

"Toph…" Sokka protested in a warning tone when he realized what she was doing.

With a grunt, the earthbender pulled herself onto the branch, and sat there quivering for a moment as a sudden wave of fear washed over her.

"Not a good idea," Sokka's voice drifted down again.

"Shut up," Toph snapped, but she was having the same misgivings.

Suddenly, a better idea came to her. She slid off the branch, suppressing a sigh of relief as her toes dug into the earth once more. "Sokka?" she turned her face upward. "Am I directly under you?"

A pause. "Yeah."

Toph took a couple steps to her right, around the base of the tree. "Am I under you now?"

"Not directly," a ragged breath, and then, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," she replied simply. Planting her feet firmly in the leaf loam, she assumed a horse stance and created a small earth tent over her head. Lifting her arms abruptly, the earth beneath her responded violently and exploded upward, lifting in a sturdy pillar and crashing through the foliage.

Stopping her ascent with a twist of her hand, Toph brought down the earth tent, and was showered with twigs and leaves. She brushed some of them off of her sleeves, and smirked. "Am I closer now?" she asked a bewildered Sokka, who sat propped up against the tree trunk a foot away.

The warrior blinked, shifting his weight uncomfortably because of the awkward position he had fallen into. But the earthbender could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke. "Toph, I will never again doubt your tree-climbing skills."

She brushed off his compliment with another smirk and reached out a hand. "Come on, Snoozles. We need to get back to Aang and Suki."

He lifted his sore arm and took hold of her hand, and she helped him slide onto her earth-elevator. It was a bit too small for the both of them, so Sokka sat with his feet dangling over the edge, leaning against Toph's leg as she stood to lower them down. Momo sat perched on the warrior's shoulder, the tip of his long tail twitching contentedly.

And they began their descent.

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Aang felt them through the earth long before he saw them. But it was only when they emerged from the forest, the solid Toph struggling valiantly under Sokka's weight as they limped forward together, that the airbender felt a surge of relief and joy.

"Do you see them?" Suki struggled to sit up, but Aang put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down.

"They're coming," affirmed with a smile. Momo appeared from the treetops, twittering brightly as he zoomed toward them, fluttering ahead of Toph and Sokka, his quest fulfilled.

"Is Sokka okay?" her voice was hoarse and her lips cracked, and the airbender felt a twinge of guilt that he hadn't been able to get her any water. He regretted the fact that Katara had refused to teach him how to bend the water out of plants. It would have come in handy.

"He's fine," Aang assured her. "Just lie still. We'll figure something out." Momo alighted on the airbender's shoulder, and the Avatar smiled, rubbing him behind the ears. No words were necessary between them.

When Toph and Sokka arrived, they both plopped down face-first with a sigh of exhaustion. Aang hurried to them.

"Are you guys okay?" he helped Sokka sit up as Toph got to her knees beside him.

"Other than having a broken leg and bruises on every part of my body," Sokka replied weakly, "Yeah, I'm fine. How's Suki?"

The Kyoshi warrior tried to look up, but a sharp pain shocked her skull and she settled for a quiet, "I'm awake."

Toph struggled to her knees again, freed of Sokka's weight for the time being. "They both need medical attention," she wheezed. "Can we make some sort of sled?"

"I'll look around," Aang told her. "Rest up. We have a long walk ahead of us."

* * *

The last of the morning stars faded into the brightening sky, and the gray ocean waves glittered dully in the low light as they washed gently over each other on their way to the shore.

Dawn was breaking.

Katara looked out upon the landscape, fading from sandy ocean coast to the rolling hills lining Ba Sing Se's southern edge. Wind whipped angrily through her hair. Appa pumped his tail once, steadying himself as he gradually descended toward a cluster of green tents sheltered in the hills west of the city's outer wall. To the north, a thin wisp of smoke billowed over the horizon. Too tired to think anything of it, Katara turned her attention toward Ba Sing Se. A small section of the city's wall was in a crumbling heap, and if she squinted, the waterbender could see that the process of rebuilding had begun at the base, where a smaller collection of tents lined the edge of the rubble.

With a shuddering sigh, Appa leaned into the wind, swooping in a wide arc around the camp, and landed heavily in a blast of air that sent the nearest tents flapping fearfully.

Katara didn't move at first. She gazed over the quiet encampment, but nothing stirred in the still morning air. The tents were silent, and most of the warriors asleep, save a couple of sentries who noted her presence with nods of understanding.

"The exhaustion after a difficult battle is overwhelming, but the victory is all the sweeter."

Katara jumped at the voice, and twisted around to see Master Piandao standing at Appa's side, his hands clasped behind his back, and his long robe rippling in the breeze. His sword was slung over his back, secured over his left shoulder and right hip.

"Any word from Sokka?" Katara was quick to get to the point as she slid down Appa's shoulder and came to stand by the sword master's shoulder. Her crimson robe was wrinkled and her movement was jerky with fatigue, but her expression was one of fierce concern. Piandao had been previously informed of Katara's return by messenger hawk, which Lieutenant Daisuke had sent from the capital.

"No," the swordsman shook his head, wisely skipping the formalities and getting right down to business. "But we recently received reports of an airship crash several leagues northwest of here, near Ba Sing Se's wall. We have agents combing the area for any survivors. So far I haven't received any word."

Katara's heart rose into her throat, and she suddenly felt sick. "Can I help?"

"Of course," Piandao nodded. Glancing sidelong at her, he noted the stress lines drawn across her brow. "But wouldn't you like to rest? You look tired."

Without missing a beat, Katara swallowed her nausea and glanced up toward Appa. "You still got enough energy left in you to aid in a search, buddy?"

The bison rumbled encouragingly, shaking his horns and sticking his massive pink tongue out. Katara looked back toward Piandao and leveled his gaze with one bright one of her own. Her eyes blazed.

The sword master bowed his head. "Very well then. I must warn you, we are expecting portions of the Fire Nation army to arrive with orders to reinforce the soldiers that we defeated here. Be watchful."

Katara nodded, taking a step back toward Appa. "Thank you." With an air of finality, she pulled herself up onto the bison's head and snapped the reins.

In a puff of wind, they were gone, and the corners of the swordsman's mouth curled upward knowingly.

* * *

Aang grunted as he tried to weave together a large enough litter for both Sokka and Suki to lie on. It was a grueling task, and he didn't have much to work with. He had found two large branches, a couple of short ones, and was trying to tie them together with flexible twigs and a few short, withered vines he had found growing around tree trunks at the edges of the clearing. When these didn't work, he stripped off what remained of his tattered gold and orange tunic and used the threads to tie the branches together. They held. Momo chattered encouragingly and perched on one of the rungs, testing its strength.

Toph sat on the ground a little ways from the group, studying distant vibrations with a growing sense of dread. "Guys…" she said warningly, "We've got to hide."

Sokka and Aang looked up with fear in their eyes.

The airbender straightened, wincing slightly as a twinge of pain took hold of his shoulder. The vibrations were closer now. He glanced toward his earthbending master, alarmed. "What is that?"

"Feels like a whole regiment of soldiers," Toph responded, glancing wide-eyed in the direction the vibrations were coming from.

"What?" Sokka whined, "_Now?_ I thought we wiped out Ozai's force."

"Doesn't mean he didn't send his troops to help the forces already occupying Ba Sing Se," Toph remarked bitterly, "Which means they probably don't know about the White Lotus."

"Which means they're in for a beating," Sokka grinned.

"_If _the White Lotus even succeeded in overcoming the occupation," Toph reminded him ominously, frowning.

"Guys, focus," Aang took charge as the vibrations increase in intensity. He stood up and moved quickly to Suki's side. "Help me move her," he ordered. "Into the bushes, quick."

He slipped his arms beneath Suki's shoulders and knees. Toph helped him, and they staggered into the thick foliage, laid her down, and went back to help Sokka up.

As soon as they ducked into the undergrowth, several crimson-clad, skull-masked soldiers marched into the clearing. Two of the men towed a light, two-wheeled cart, likely to be a mobile arsenal of some sort. The forest was too dense for their tanks, but heavy weaponry of a different kind was piled into the cart. By their appearance, Sokka guessed they were flame-amplifiers of some sort.

Aang peered out from between the branches of a thick berry bush with growing horror as more and more soldiers filed out of the forest, following the banner boy at their head.

Toph kneeled beside him, her palms flat on the soil, her lips pressed together in a tight white line. Her eyes were closed, and her lips quivered with a barely audible prayer. Aang, however, heard her whispered plead.

"_Don't stop here…don't stop…_"

There was a loud bark from near the back of the line, and when Aang heard the order his stomach dropped.

"Halt, soldiers! We rest here for the night. Clean your weapons and eat. We'll reach Ba Sing Se tomorrow, and we will be ready!"

Toph gripped Aang's arm with terror. "We can't stay here…they'll find us!" she hissed, her eyes wide.

Aang's expression matched hers, and she felt his heartbeat jump into a faster rhythm. She knew what he was going to suggest before he spoke.

"Can we fight?"

"Answer your own question," Toph gestured frantically toward their friends. "Suki's in a crazy amount of pain, Sokka can't walk, and you and I are _exhausted._ How far would we make it against this load of trained soldiers?"

Aang shook his head in a futile attempt to clear his fuzzy mind. "We'll make a ton of noise dragging Sokka and Suki away. But we can't lay low for long. If Suki has a concussion…either way we'll end up fighting. I don't think—"

"_Hush!_" Toph's hand slapped over the airbender's mouth just as a soldier walked past the bush they hid in. Aang froze.

Once the man was once again safely out of earshot, Toph dropped her hand to the earth. "We need a plan," she murmured.

Behind them, Sokka shifted forward, and his friends looked back at him expectantly. He made a pained face as he tried to scoot toward them, but ignored the twinge and whispered, "Which one's their leader? Get around behind him and take him hostage. It'll buy us some time."

"Time for what?" Toph was uneasy. "For you and Suki to crawl away while Aang and I are overwhelmed by a score of firebenders?"

The warrior held up his hands and shrugged. "I'm just tossing ideas around. We don't have many options. It's fight or flight." He didn't notice that his voice had gotten carelessly loud.

"Hey!"

The group froze.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Toph was on her feet in an instant, deciding not to give the enemy time to surround them.

"I guess it's fight!" she shouted, slamming her heel into the earth and sending a burrowing blow toward the soldier who had found them. He was thrown off his feet, alerting the other soldiers in the clearing, who came running to his aid, fists ablaze with daggers of fire.

Aang fell into step beside the earthbender as they charged together out of the bushes, leading the attacking firebenders away from Suki and Sokka. The airbender sent a blast of concentrated air toward a cluster of approaching soldiers, thrusting them back and breaking apart their formation.

Toph descended on the flustered warriors with the ferocity of a cornered wolf, burying and tossing them aside by the dozen. Within seconds she was panting, but she kept up the onslaught.

Somewhere behind them, Aang heard a distracted soldier cry out as Sokka grabbed him from behind and dragged him into the bushes, ripping off the man's helmet and beating him senseless with it.

The airbender was close behind his earthbending master, covering her back as she blew up the ground in front of her, sending millions of stony shards and dust into the air. The wind took it as it drifted in a dark cloud over the treetops.

Suddenly, the clearing erupted with a swarm of black and crimson uniforms. Scores of soldiers piled into the clearing, and Toph was forced back several steps.

Aang deflected a blast of orange flame and delivered a powerful, earth-assisted punch to the head of the soldier who had dealt it, knocking him out.

Just then, he heard a scream of anger. Spinning around, he saw that three men had gotten a hold on Toph, pinning her arms to her side, and had lifted her off the ground, out of sync with her element.

He took out one of the men with a slice of air, but then something wrapped around his wrist. Jerking back, he tried to pull out of the grip, but to no avail. Someone kicked the airbender directly in the back, causing him to cry out in pain as the tender, broken skin of his scar responded violently. In milliseconds he was pinned to the ground.

A shadow passed over them suddenly, and Aang's captor let go with a shout of fear. The enormous white shape descending from the sky was the most welcoming sight the airbender had seen in days.

"Appa!" Aang cried, and the bison roared joyfully in reply as he landed in a blast of wind that ruffled the grass viciously and knocked several firebenders to the ground.

Toph broke loose and hit the ground rolling. Immediately she bounced to her feet, blood rushing in her ears. She had a bruised cheek and was limping slightly, but the pain soon faded as the fury of renewed battle came upon her. Assisted by the adrenaline surging through her veins, she sent a couple of soldiers flying and then bounded toward Aang, who blocked another blow as he was getting to his feet.

"Aang! Toph!" Katara leapt down from Appa's shoulder, and rushed forward through the tall grass. Slashing with water at a spearman that blocked her path, she dispatched him quickly and ran toward her friends. Coming to stand beside them just as Aang was staggering dizzily to his feet, the waterbender put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. He flinched away instinctively, his eyes alight with pain and shock brought on from the blow to his back.

Toph slammed her fist into the ribs of another soldier, and behind them, Appa roared, beating several soldiers over the head with his wide, flat tail.

"Where are Suki and Sokka?" Katara yelled over the noise of battle.

"Over there!" Toph pointed, and she led them toward the berry bushes.

A bruised, unconscious soldier lay on the ground near where Sokka sat. The warrior's tunic sleeve was singed and strands of his wolf-tail had fallen out of the leather-bound knot. Upon seeing his sister, he shot her a half-pained grin. "About time you got here!"

Appa had followed them, and was blocking the army from getting access to the bushes. Several men tried to get around him, but the bison was adamant. He swung his tail and batted the men away, and crushed a few of their limbs with his teeth and jaw.

By that time, Katara and Aang had taken Suki in their arms and hurried her to the saddle, and Toph had assisted Sokka in hopping there.

The men stabbed with their spears at Appa's feet and face, but he kept them at bay as everyone got aboard.

"Yip-yip!!" Aang shouted hoarsely as slid into the saddle and blasted one man in the face with wind as the soldier tried to climb up Appa's side to reach the saddle.

With a growl of effort, Appa leapt into the air, beating his tail and knocking some of the aggressors flat once again as he ascended, speeding up into the treetops and leaving a scattered and disoriented regiment behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** The following is a message from Bob's Home for Elderly, Rejected Fanfiction Writers.

_Are you or a loved one experiencing horrible symptoms such as depression, lack of self-worth, writer's block, and out of control eating of sugary foods? If so, you may be suffering from Fanficrejectionitis, caused by a deficiency in adequate number and quality of reviews to the stories you post.__ If you've been told there is no cure for your suffering, don't believe it. There is hope. Loving, compassionate readers can simply press the 'review' button on this screen, and with a non-prescription dosage of at least one review daily, the horrors associated with Fanficrejectionitis can disappear overnight. Don't wait. Get help today. Just call 1-800-REVIEW._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Pain of Separation**

Aang coughed weakly as they flew, trying to expel the dust from his lungs.

"That was some reunion," Sokka remarked sarcastically.

The adrenaline rush the water tribesman had experienced caused his voice to heighten in pitch. The pain was slowly throbbing back to life in his injured leg, and he winced.

Toph inhaled spasmodically, out of breath and too exhausted to say anything.

Suki had slipped back into unconsciousness as soon as they laid her in the saddle, and was slumped against Sokka's arm, oblivious to the proceedings.

Katara sat cross-legged on Appa's shoulders, urging the bison on. "We've got to get you guys to a good healer," she said, and glancing worriedly over her shoulder at her group of ragged friends.

"Yeah, 'cause _you _couldn't possibly help us at all," Sokka remarked sardonically, shooting his sister a blurry-eyed look.

Katara blinked, aware of her brother's discomfort, but unable to bring her mind to focus on the problem at hand. Her thoughts were in a whirl, and her hands were shaking even as she gripped the reins. She gathered the willpower to stand, bracing herself against the lip of the saddle with her arms outstretched. Not able to amass the strength enough to climb over it, she sat back suddenly as wave of dizziness overcame her, and she sat back down with a huff of frustration.

"I—I can't," she swallowed, staring hard at Appa's white fur. The water gourd against her hip sloshed with impatience, and although she couldn't bear to ignore it, her weariness wouldn't allow her to attend to it. Her heart ached with fatigue, and her sight was fading in and out as exhaustion began to settle into her bones. "I'm sorry," she murmured, looking out upon the landscape with bleary eyes. "I'll get you to an infirmary as fast as I can."

Sokka exchanged a concerned look with Aang, sensing the waterbender's listlessness and responding in mutual worry. They, however, were also afflicted by the exhaustion that overwhelmed them, and said nothing.

* * *

Almost a half-hour later, they landed in the White Lotus camp, and Katara quickly flagged down the nearest man and asked if she could speak to Piandao. The foot soldier rushed off, returning a minute later with the Master in tow.

"I'm glad to see you all are well," he greeted, his eyes glimmering with visible relief, but seeing their tired faces and drooping eyelids, he made his announcements brief. "Two of my warriors found Ozai unconscious in the forest," the swordsman told Katara, and she glanced up, wide-eyed and baffled, toward Aang.

The first words out of the airbender's mouth were even more puzzling.

"Is he okay?"

Piandao nodded. "At present, he is asleep. But our healers noticed something peculiar about him…"

"He can't firebend anymore," Aang informed him. "He is no threat."

Piandao looked mildly surprised, but he did not question the fact. Instead, he simply nodded and switched subjects. "Our scouts have been tracking a small army ever since they landed on the lakeshore near the Serpent's Pass. Our intelligence reports have detailed that the army does not yet know that Ba Sing Se has been retaken. They will first come here, and then fan out around the wall."

"Yeah, we sort of ran into them a little while ago," Sokka told him, waving an arm carelessly. Aang leaned over the edge of the saddle, gripping its edge with white knuckles, and felt the painful twinge of his scar as it bled.

Piandao nodded. "With Ozai in our custody we may be able to negotiate an armistice." He then turned his attention toward Katara, kneeling upon Appa's head. "You and your friends can go to the West Defense Barracks within the city's wall. The infirmary is there. Rest and recover. The situation here is being taken care of."

The waterbender looked like she was about to protest, but Toph stuck her head over the side of the saddle, peering down wistfully. "I could sure use a good night's sleep," the earthbender mumbled, rubbing at her eye with the heel of her hand.

That did it for Katara. Built-up fatigue from days bygone flooded over her in even more powerful waves. "All right," she agreed, albeit reluctantly. "Thank you, Master." She mustered up the strength to give an awkward half-bow, a gesture which Piandao graciously returned.

"Thanks to all of you," the sword master replied.

"See you soon, Master," Sokka yawned, waving as Katara murmured to Appa and snapped the reins.

They lifted off.

* * *

When they touched down atop the wall, Aang jerked himself back to alertness. Two green-clad guards approached Appa.

"Do you need assistance?" the first guard, a dark-skinned, dark-haired old man, addressed Katara.

"Two of my friends are severely injured," she replied, her voice drained but firm. "Is there room in your infirmary?"

"Of course," piped the other guard, a young recruit, by the looks of him. "Anything for the Avatar."

Before Katara could respond, the guard ran off, and soon returned with four green-clad medical workers, carrying two stretchers between them. Katara assisted Aang and Toph in carrying Suki from the bison's back. They laid her on a stretcher.

Sokka protested when Toph pushed him toward the second stretcher, insisting he could hop his way to the infirmary, but a stony glare from Katara silenced him. The four assistants lifted the pair from the ground, and they were whisked away. Toph disappeared along with them.

Katara turned back toward the guards, conscious of Appa's heavy breathing behind her. "Do you have any place our bison can rest?"

The second guard, older and wiser than the first, nodded. "You can take him down to the stables, at the base of the wall." He gestured toward the ground, "There is space large enough for him there."

"Thanks," Katara nodded, and Aang bowed gratefully toward the two sentries before sliding back into the saddle.

* * *

When Appa was settled, Aang and Katara settled in beside him, too tired to care that the hay they sat on was lumpy and itchy. Aang was curled up against Appa's left foreleg, and Katara a couple feet from him, leaning against the stall's wooden wall. There was a long silence as they both pondered the day's events with hazy minds and hazier thoughts.

"So…" Katara yawned after a while, glancing toward where Aang lay. "How are things with you?"

Aang blinked. His eyes were sad, but he didn't meet her gaze. "Fine," he replied flatly.

"Any…uh," Katara struggled, "Interesting things happen over the last few days?"

Aang twisted around and leveled the waterbender with a somber stare.

"Okay, okay," she submitted, holding up her hands in an appeasing manner. "You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to."

The airbender lay back down, staring hard at the ground. He was too wired to sleep, but too tired to talk. His shoulder throbbed, but even more painful was his lightning strike wound. The skin had broken again thanks to the kick he'd received, and though the bleeding had stopped, it was still raw and sore. Aang shifted, trying to get into a more comfortable position, but was unable to.

Katara saw him wince, and immediately she sensed his discomfort. Flipping open the lid to her water pouch, she drew some out, and it bubbled softly as she enveloped her hand in it. Her hand glittered blue in the low light.

Aang looked up. Katara regarded him with concern, but he shook his head. "I'm all right," he dissuaded her.

The waterbender met his steady gaze with a doubtful one of her own, but nevertheless, returned the water to its home. "Should we go to the infirmary?" she asked.

Aang shook his head. "They're overcrowded already, and worrying about their own injured."

Katara resigned herself to studying him. "I think you need a new tunic," she asserted with a hint of a smile, glancing over the threads that held the remains of his shirt over his shoulders.

Aang sighed. "Can't argue with that." He peered at her wrinkled crimson robe, which was worn and fraying in a few places. The gold-hemmed neckline clashed with her olive skin.

"You look better in blue," the airbender commented offhandedly, yawning.

Katara couldn't help but laugh. His tone was flat, but his words made her smile. Maybe the old, fun-loving Aang was still in there somewhere.

Appa sighed deeply in his sleep, letting loose a loud, low snore that reverberated against the wooden walls. His breathing soothed both of his companions, and it wasn't long before they had been lulled into slumber.

* * *

Katara woke up to the sound of harsh, ragged breathing. Night had fallen, and it was dark in the stall. Appa was still sleeping soundly. Looking up with alarm, Katara peered into the darkness. She saw Aang, still asleep, illuminated by a shaft of moonlight filtering through a window on the far wall. His brow was aglow with sweat, and his face was contorted with agony.

The waterbender got to her knees and crawled over to him. Touching his forehead, she jerked back with a yelp. He was scalding-hot with fever.

Pulling out her water, she felt for a source of his sickness. When her fingers, engulfed in her bending water, drew over the broken skin on his back, Aang whimpered. Katara gasped when she felt the blocked chi-flow there. Probing deeper, she tried to pinpoint the cause, but a sharp hiss of pain from Aang, unconscious as he was, made her pull back with uncertainty.

The dark days of flight, away from Ba Sing Se, and the countless hours trying heal her friend came rushing back at her in a torrent of stinging memories. She knew immediately that this was too much for her limited skills to handle on her own.

"Help!" she called out to the guards who stood watch at the stable doors. "Can someone help me?"

One of them nodded to the other, and his steps echoed against the stone as he came to her. "What's wrong?" the guard poked his head through the sliding door of the stall. His voice was husky from lack of use during the long night shift, but he was fully alert and concerned.

Katara had propped Aang up against her, trying to pick him up. "He's sick," she replied brusquely. "Can you help me take him to the infirmary?"

"Of course, miss," the guard nodded politely, and sensing the urgency of the situation, scooped the airbender up in his arms. Katara got to her feet and followed him quickly as the guilt of past events washed over her like a nauseating flood.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Aang was lying on an infirmary bed, which was little more that a stone slab covered by a thick, woven sheet. The guard who had carried him there left hurriedly to go wake a healer, and Katara kneeled beside the airbender, dabbing at his forehead with the water from her pouch. He stirred briefly, moaning, but then settled back again, still breathing laboriously.

Soon the guard returned with a healer, and Katara stood up with shock. "Yugoda!" she exclaimed, "You're part of the White Lotus too?"

The Northern healer was dressed in simple blue kimono with a cream-colored frock. Her sleeves were pushed up to her elbows, and her gray hair was pulled back in a loose and messy braid. Her blue eyes sparkled in the harsh orange light of the lantern she was carrying. Yugoda smiled. "Yes I am, dear," she confirmed, "Questions later, though. I take it the Avatar needs my assistance?"

Katara placed a hand on Aang's burning forehead, and the worried crease of skin between her eyes deepened in shadow. "His chi is blocked in a critical place. It's interrupting some of his key systems." As if on cue, the airbender tried to inhale, but his diaphragm refused to respond. The result was a muted _whooshing _sound that came from his mouth.

Yugoda moved close, standing on the opposite side of the bed. She set the lantern on the bedside table. "Be a dear," she motioned to the guard, "And go fill a basin of water and bring it to me. Quickly, now!"

The guard obeyed, and was back within the minute with a large wooden bowl in his arms. He set it down on a stool at the foot of the bed.

"He stopped breathing!" Katara was in a panic, and she gripped the bed sheet from where she kneeled, looking to Yugoda with terror in her eyes.

"Help me turn him on his side, dear," Yugoda ordered, her calmness easing the young Southern girl into action, "Facing you now. Easy…there. Now let me see…" The old healer drew water from the basin and worked it into the broken skin of Aang's back.

A few agonizing moments ticked slowly by, and then suddenly the unconscious airbender gasped, inhaling strongly.

Yugoda's brow was furrowed, and without looking up from her work, she said, "Katara, come around beside me. I'm going to need help with this next part."

Wordlessly, Katara obeyed, and the guard helping them took her place on Aang's other side.

They worked for another hour, untangling the huge mass of energy that had built up in Aang's chi pathway. When it was finally flowing again normally, Yugoda cleaned the strike wound and she and Katara bandaged him to ensure that the inflamed skin would keep free of infection.

Aang was breathing normally again, and sleeping soundly. His fever had gone down, and his expression was peaceful. The guard returned to the stables, and Yugoda was preparing to retire to her cot in the healer's section of the infirmary.

"What do you think could've caused that?" Katara wondered aloud as Yugoda folded a damp towel they had used.

"I'm not sure, dear," the healer replied quietly. "Chi blockages don't usually occur in that magnitude. You've unblocked chi before, I take it?"

The young waterbender nodded solemnly.

Yugoda shook her head in wonderment. "Usually a person's chi is blocked by a sharp, solid strike to the pathway. A chi block like his," Yugoda's blue gaze flitted toward Aang, "Must've been blocked for hours, maybe over a day, in order to cause that much damage."

Katara blinked in realization. "He was kicked in the back yesterday. I think it was hurting him."

Yugoda regarded the waterbender sternly. "Why did you not come to the infirmary?"

Katara tugged the blanket she'd been given up over Aang's shoulders, and avoided Yugoda's gaze. "He insisted that it wasn't serious." There was a dark shadow in her mind, hovering at the edge of her thoughts like a menace.

Seeing her expression, Yugoda softened her gaze. "Would you like to talk about it, dear?" she prompted softly.

"What?" Katara looked up at the healer from where she sat on the bed, her eyes shaded with confusion. "Talk about what?"

Yugoda blinked kindly at her young charge, and she sat down on the empty cot beside Aang's, facing the waterbender. "What has been going on between you and the young Avatar," the healer's eyes narrowed, as if daring her to deny it. When Katara didn't, she continued. "I could see from the start you held affection for him, and he for you."

"Of course we do," Katara responded, her voice so soft it was almost a whisper. Her blue eyes were wide and glazed. "We're friends."

Yugoda could've laughed, but in the quiet room, she didn't dare. Instead, she settled for an amused smile.

Katara averted her gaze. "What does it matter anyway?"

"It matters to you."

The young waterbender pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "The last words we spoke before he disappeared from Ember Island were words of anger. We yelled at each other. He stormed off. Zuko told me he needed to sort it out on his own. But I wasn't there for him when he really needed support. I rejected him at the worst possible time, because I was afraid. He probably hates me for it." She gazed sadly at Aang's peaceful expression, deep in the realm of sleep.

"Do you really believe that?" Yugoda questioned, her eyes solemn.

Katara passed a hand angrily over her brow, upset with her own helplessness. "I don't know."

With a sigh, Yugoda stood up. She sensed the turmoil within Katara, and she knew it could only be sorted out with time. "There is no magic medicine, dear. Don't give up so easily."

Katara looked up at the woman somberly.

Sighing, the old healer patted the empty cot she had been sitting on. "Well, honey, get some rest. Daybreak is in a few hours, and we might as well take advantage of what little time we have."

Resignedly, Katara crawled under the thin sheet and curled up to sleep.

* * *

Aang awoke under something soft and warm. He snuffled contentedly, snuggling further underneath the blanket to block out the light that had suddenly brightened his dark sleeping place.

_"Come on, young Avatar," _came an unfamiliar voice from somewhere, _"Rise and shine."_

Aang ignored it and curled deeper into a fetus position, sighing.

From the bunk beside him, Katara sat up and yawned. A young nurse had pushed back the curtain that separated their two beds from the rest of the infirmary, which was set up in a long, thin room, with two long rows of beds, one on either side with an isle in the middle. Most of the patients were already awake, eating breakfast and chattering amicably with their immediate neighbors. Only the very sick were still asleep in their beds, battling infections or sickness brought on by injuries acquired on the battlefield.

Near the end of the row across from her, Katara spotted Suki lying awake in her bed. The Kyoshi Warrior caught sight of her and smiled, motioning to a lump in the bed to her immediate right and mouthing _Sokka_. Katara waved to let her know she had gotten the message, glad to know that her friend was all right.

"Sugar Queen!" Katara turned abruptly to see Toph standing at the foot of her bed, grinning broadly. "Why didn't you let us know you were coming up here? We could've gotten bunks closer to each other!"

Katara stifled a sniff of laughter at the earthbender's sardonic tone. "We weren't going to," she began, "but…" she glanced over toward Aang's bed, where he lay blinking blindly in the light. He was coming around.

Toph cocked her head toward the airbender and lowered her voice. "What happened?" she asked, concerned.

Katara shook her head, smiling disarmingly before she realized the earthbender couldn't see it. "It's no big deal, Toph. Really," she insisted.

The earthbender wasn't convinced, but she had no time to protest, because just then, Aang propped himself up on his elbows, glancing around with confusion. "How'd we get in here?" he inquired, his voice hoarse. He traced the bandages around his torso and his brow furrowed.

"Long story," Katara replied with a weak smile.

He gazed at her blankly. The waterbender averted her eyes, remembering the last time he had woken up from a long sleep—he hadn't looked at her like that then.

Aang sat up.

Yugoda appeared suddenly beside Toph, tugging a wheeled cart behind her. Many bowls of porridge were stacked rim-to-rim on its shelves. "Good morning. How are you all feeling?"

Toph cracked her knuckles absently.

Katara and Aang shrugged.

The airbender glanced up toward the healer, suddenly recognizing her. "You're the healer from the Northern Water Tribe, aren't you?"

Yugoda nodded. "It's been a long time. It's wonderful to see you again, Avatar Aang."

The airbender blinked. "Likewise."

The old healer held his gaze. "Are you feeling any pain?"

Aang shook his head, puzzled.

"Good," Yugoda seemed pleased. She looked back toward Katara. "If you two want, you can go to the bath house. There are natural hot springs below the walls that are wonderful for sore muscles."

Toph made a face.

"What?" Katara's eyebrow rose. "You don't like hot springs, Toph?"

The earthbender shrugged. "Brings back too many memories of that spa we went to last time we were in Ba Sing Se. The one where they scrubbed my feet."

Katara stifled a giggle. "You've got to admit, though, it was pretty fun."

Toph stuck her tongue out and made a gagging noise. "Have fun splashing around," she stated, "Just don't drag me into it." With that, the earthbender stalked away down the aisle, muttering darkly under her breath. _"Never again…stupid prissy…touching _my _feet…"_

"Well, here you go," Yugoda wasted no time in taking two bowls from the cart she was towing. "Not the most exquisite breakfast in the world, but it'll do."

"Oh, food," Aang drooled, suddenly remembering he hadn't properly eaten since his candle-lit dinner alone before the comet, "I'm so hungry!" Despite the unappetizing slop, he took the bowl and started eating heartily.

Yugoda handed the other bowl to the waterbender on the bed beside him. She chuckled. "Good to know last night's episode didn't hinder his appetite," the old healer murmured.

Katara smiled forlornly.

* * *

"My legs feel like jelly," Aang complained, after stumbling for the umpteenth time.

Katara braced herself against his shoulder. "You're bound to feel weird after what happened last night," she comforted.

"So you keep telling me," the airbender muttered, trying to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other as they exited the earth-elevator shaft. The man who had assisted them down now waved his goodbye and fell into a horse stance, ready to lift the elevator once more.

Katara waved back as the earthen slab ascended into the shaft.

Immediately upon entering the cavern, they were hit with a thick cloud of steam, and kept walking until they came to a stop at the edge of the swirling water.

Gleaming dully in the low light were scattered lanterns, mounted on the walls of the cavern at various positions around the springs. There were few people in the springs, as it was still pretty early in the morning.

Aang and Katara sat beside each other on the bank, staring silently at the dark, hissing water.

"So…" Aang began after a long moment, "What _did _happen last night?"

Katara pretended to be captivated by the movement of the water at their feet, and said nothing.

The airbender crossed his legs in a lotus position, and, with his hands cradled in his lap, stared at the water. Built-up resentment from days ago was reawakening within him, and he remembered Ember Island.

"Maybe I should just go," he sighed, making as if to stand.

He was halfway to his feet when, without warning, Katara grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Look Aang," she began, but then faltered. With an almost frantic desperation, she pleaded, "I don't know how to make this right. I'm sorry. Every time I say something, I make things worse."

Aang blinked and shifted uncomfortably. Katara's nails were digging into his arm, and the swirl of emotion in her eyes was making him dizzy. "Katara, please," he choked out, "Don't make this harder than it is."

"You don't understand," she insisted, and her eyes overflowed with hurt. "I said things I didn't mean…I—I said them to protect myself."

Aang regarded her dully, doubt tainting the gleam in his eyes.

The waterbender's grip loosened, but she didn't let go of his arm, as if she was fearful that without the contact, she would lose him. "Before you disappeared…" she trailed off, but she didn't have to say it. Aang remembered the heated argument he'd had with his friends, and the frustration and anger and _fear_ that had consumed him.

Katara blinked at him, and the tide of emotion in her eyes settled somewhat as she regained control. "Can…can you tell me what happened? Can you tell me how you did what you did? Can you tell me…?"

Aang sniffed, studying the smooth stone at his feet intently. He didn't really want to talk. He wasn't good at laying out his tangled emotions and putting them to words. He had failed at it before. But he felt like he owed her the explanation. How he'd stormed off without a goodbye…and the pain in her eyes…he didn't want to hurt her as she had hurt him. He took a deep breath. He guessed he could just start with the beginning. "I—I learned it from a lion-turtle."

Katara suddenly released his arm, appalled that he would tell such a story. "What?" her voice was spiked with confusion. "A _lion-turtle?_"

"Forget it," Aang shook his head, pulling away. He tucked his knees under his chin in a fetal position. Unbidden tears came to his eyes, but he hid them behind a bitter scowl.

After a brief moment, the waterbender stood up, with hurt in her heart and pain in her eyes. She didn't understand his reaction to her uncertainty, and her first instinct was to flee. So she did.

Her footsteps echoed as she strode up the bank and away, toward the elevator. Every step was a struggle.

Then, she was gone. Aang was left alone, in the dark.

He buried his head in his arms, sniffling with silent sobs.

* * *

Her pain held off; she made it back to the infirmary with dry eyes. No sooner had she pulled the curtain around their two beds, however, the tears began to come. She curled up on her cot, closed her eyes, and cried convulsively.

* * *

**A/N: **Cheesy and cliché, I know. I've currently hit a brick wall, and all I have is a plastic knife to try to pry my way through it. That's what I get for going into this story blindsided (not like I ever _really _plan my stories in advance…). Anywho, thanks a bunch for reading—if you've gotten this far, you have my undying gratitude. Unfortunately, I can't recognize you specifically if you don't review, so if you leave a word, I will double that undying gratitude. It will be_ immortal_ gratitude.


	7. Chapter 7

**Original A/N: **I am very disappointed by this chapter. I feel as if it has so much more potential that I was unable to bring out going solo. I would very much appreciate a beta. Anyway…on that depressing note…I hope the chapter isn't as bad for you as I make it out to be. Enjoy. :P

**New A/N: **This is revision number 1 of this chapter. Other than a few essential add-ins (as mike50333 mentioned in his beta of the _next _chapter) and grammatical, dialogue, and flow fixes, the chapter is basically the same. If you so choose to read it again, I would like to hear your comments. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Spirit Troubles**

_He was consumed in a swirling blackness, bruised purple and navy with tendrils of mist. He held his hands before his eyes—he still could see nothing. Was he blind? A swelling panic erupted in the pit of his stomach as he floundered around in the choking, suffocating darkness._

"_Aang."_

_The airbender looked up, and the image suddenly cleared. The darkness fled, and a soft, warm orange light flooded his vision. In front of him stood a regally-clad figure, one that had never failed to comfort Aang in his darkest times of need._

_"Roku," the airbender gasped, relief washing over his features as he pleaded with his past life. "Please, help me."_

_The apparition shook his head slowly, his expression solemn. "I cannot, Aang," he said, his booming voice echoing ominously. "You must fight it, or you will be corrupted."_

_"Corrupted?" Aang's voice rose to a horrified wail, "I can't…it hurts. What is it?"_

_Roku looked at his young charge, empathy glowing in his amber eyes. "Ozai's spirit," the previous Avatar replied. "It is working within you, trying to separate you from the Avatar spirit. You must expel it before it succeeds."_

_"How?" _

_"You are the Avatar, Aang. You cannot live apart from the Avatar spirit."_

_"How do I get Ozai out?"_

_Roku's eyes darkened with a look that Aang had never before seen in the Avatar's eyes—fear. "I do not know."_

_Hot tears of terror boiled from Aang's eyes. "What do I do?" Roku's form shimmered, and the airbender lunged forward, but it was too late. The Avatar had disappeared._

_"No!" Aang shouted, and a sharp agony sliced through him. He dropped to his knees._

_Suddenly, the light surrounding him faded from orange to green, and a coolness spread soothingly over the airbender. He braced himself and looked up._

_It was a hazy image, but one he had seen countless times before._

_The Eastern Air Temple._

_A voice echoed in his head. "Come, Aang. Finish what you began."_

_The light flashed blue._

Then he woke up.

* * *

Sokka set his empty bowl down on the bedside table with a contented sigh. To his left, Suki sat propped up by a large pillow, and Toph sat cross-legged on the end of her bed, with her chin in her hand, sighing. Momo, curled up against the earthbender's leg, purred softly in his sleep.

"What fun is there to do in this place?" the earthbender grumbled, stroking the lemur's ear with a sigh, "I'm bored."

Before either of her friends could respond, a nurse rushed by, shouting something about needing more space for incoming patients. The infirmary was suddenly a flurry of organized activity.

Sokka pushed back his blankets and swung his feet to the floor. His injured leg, set and splinted with the finesse of a professional, throbbed with protest as he tested his weight. The warrior grabbed the wooden crutch leaning up against the nightstand and propped it beneath his left shoulder. His pants and tunic belt were hanging on the footboard of the bed. He reached for them.

Toph lifted her chin. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Sokka gave an experimental hop, slinging his pants over his shoulder. "I'm making room for the injured people coming in."

"Sit down, Sokka," Suki ordered, crossing her arms over her chest. Her slender eyebrow arched with irritation at her boyfriend's insistence.

Another nurse bustled by, her arms full of supplies. Sokka stopped her.

"Uh, ma'am?"

The nurse looked at him, her expression impatient. "Yes?"

"Why are there more injured people coming in? Did something happen at the front?"

The woman's expression softened, and she nodded. "The Fire Nation army assaulted the northwest wall yesterday morning. We sent them packing for now, but there were a few casualties among our ranks."

Sokka tilted his head thoughtfully. "Thanks for the update," he dismissed. She shot him a smile and departed quickly.

Toph got up from the bed, and Momo burbled with protest, rolling onto his back and yawning. "So…what're you planning, anyway, Snoozles?"

The warrior shrugged. "Just wanted some fresh air. I was going to see if we could go up to the battlements."

Suki looked up from the bed. "They won't let us out, you know."

Sokka leveled his girlfriend with a stare. "I'll have you know, missy," he sniffed, puffing out his chest, "We are heroes."

"That doesn't mean we have the right to throw our weight around," Suki reprimanded harshly.

"Why not?" Sokka shot back.

Toph decided to intervene.

"Listen up, you two," the earthbender got to her knees on the bed and placed both of her hands on Sokka's torso, shoving him roughly backwards. He sat down hard on his bed with a grunt of protest, and his crutch clattered to the stone floor. Sokka shot her a glare, but it was wasted on the blind girl.

"Suki," Toph directed, "For now I think you should stay in bed anyway. Keep an eye on Snoozles, and I will see how things are going."

Before Sokka could argue, a tan-clad messenger burst through the door on the far side of the infirmary. Yugoda, who was tending to a young soldier a little ways away, straightened up when she saw him. Her blue eyes darkened when her gaze settled on the scroll he held, and she hurried over.

The healer and the messenger whispered hastily to each other.

Sokka leaned in close to Toph. "What're they saying?" he asked in a hushed tone.

The earthbender shoved him away, hissing, "I can't hear them when you're jabbering in my ear."

A moment later, Yugoda thanked the messenger and headed toward the trio, holding the scroll in her outstretched hand.

"This is addressed to all of you," the healer said as she came to stand beside them. She handed the scroll to Sokka, who unrolled it with a flourish. Curious, Momo leapt up to the warrior's shoulder, curling his ringed tail around Sokka's neck.

The water tribesman drummed his fingers against his chin as he scanned the parchment. "It's from Bumi," he explained, his eyes narrowing with concentration, "Says here that he's requesting our presence at a debriefing at the northwestern wall."

"What for?" Toph blinked.

Sokka's brow furrowed. "To tell our story, I guess," he shrugged, skimming the rest of the letter.

"All of us?" Suki asked, leaning forward, her blue eyes glowing with curiosity.

"Yeah," Sokka replied. "He says he needs us…" he skimmed the calligraphy once more, and read the last phrase aloud. "…'as soon as possible'. All of us."

"So, when are we leaving?" Toph questioned.

"Now is good for me," Sokka decided.

"Wait a minute," Yugoda stepped in, looking pointedly at Suki and Sokka, "Neither of you are cleared from the infirmary as of yet, and quite frankly, I don't think the Avatar should be going anywhere so soon."

Sokka waved the letter demandingly. "We've got to go. It's important."

Yugoda crossed her arms. "I'm sure King Bumi won't mind if you wait a few days."

"A few days!" Sokka protested.

Yugoda's eyes narrowed. "I'll send a reply letting them know that if they have anything important they need, you can reply by message."

Sokka was indignant. "We need to go!"

"Three days," Yugoda insisted.

"One!" Sokka asserted.

"Two," the healer shot back, "And you can't leave this bed."

Sokka huffed resignedly. "Fine."

Satisfied, Yugoda nodded. "Rest up. I'll send a reply."

When she was gone, Sokka turned to the others. "We better let Aang know. Wherever that airhead went."

"I'll go find him," Toph offered. "He's probably still in the bath house."

Momo, still perched on Sokka's shoulder, chattered loudly as the earthbender left.

* * *

Aang had dried his eyes and was soaking his ankles in the water when Toph found him. He had the most massive headache, and the memory of his unsettling dream floated in the forefront of his mind. His vision was blurry and he could barely focus on staying awake.

The earthbender stood a little ways from the water and called out to him.

"Hey, Twinkletoes!" Her voice echoed loudly, and Aang started with surprise, sliding off the bank and into the shallow water. Soaking wet, he twisted around and looked up, blinking blindly.

Toph came a few steps closer and crossed her arms, quirking an eyebrow. "Are you all right?" She studied his fuzzy vibrations as he got shakily to his feet in the ankle-deep spring.

Aang quivered, and spread his feet apart to keep his balance. "Not really," he replied weakly. He was shocked at how quiet and distant his voice sounded, as if he was listening to himself speak from behind a thick stone wall.

Toph moved to stand at the edge of the water. She regarded him pointedly, and her milky jade eyes gleamed concernedly in the low light. Aang sighed, knowing it was pointless trying to hide anything from her.

"I—you know how I took Ozai's firebending away?" The airbender swayed slightly, and Toph reached out, taking hold of his forearm. She pulled him, stumbling, out of the water, and he sat down on the bank, still dripping wet.

"Yeah," the earthbender nodded, apprehension etched into her usually composed features. She stood beside him as he caught his breath, waiting for him to continue.

"Well," Aang went on after a long pause, "I don't think I did it right."

"What do you mean?"

Aang sighed. He suddenly felt overwhelmingly hot. "I—I think _I _have his bending now." As if to confirm his suspicions, the water on his skin began to steam.

Toph's brow furrowed. "You're already a firebender. What difference does it make?"

Aang tried to look up at her, but he shook his head as dizziness overcame him. "It's not just his bending, it's—it's sort of like—well, his spirit."

Toph shrugged as she sat down on the bank beside him. "So you have the guy's voice in your head or something?"

"No. It's his—" Aang struggled with the word, until he finally found an appropriate one. "—_energy. _His energy, the source of his bending. It's doing something to the Avatar spirit—to _me. _I don't know how to fix it." His voice rang with such pain and desperation that Toph's eyes widened with confusion. She was startled.

"And if you can't fix it…?" the earthbender asked, even though she knew very well.

Aang pressed a hand to his forehead. His heart was racing and he felt feverish. "I'll die."

Toph stood up decidedly. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get Katara. Maybe she'll have an idea."

"No," Aang was surprised by the adamant tone with which he refused. "It's not something anyone can heal physically. I—I need a spiritual healer. I need Guru Pathik."

"Okay, then," Toph took his request in stride. "Let's go."

"Right now?" Aang felt tired—too weak to walk, much less travel.

"Right now," the earthbender insisted firmly, "I'm not getting any younger, and neither are you. Come on."

She lost no time in hoisting him up by the belt of his tattered breeches. Her solid build functioned well under his weight as he threw an arm over her shoulders to steady himself as his legs almost gave out.

"Holy hog-monkeys, Twinkletoes," Toph grunted as his arm touched the bare skin of her neck. "You're as hot as Zuko!"

Aang stared at her strangely.

"Oh, come on. You know what I mean!"

"Oh," Aang said in realization. The darkness came upon him suddenly, and he passed out without another word.

* * *

"Snoozles!"

The warrior looked up at his friend as she approached, running headlong down the middle aisle from the elevator. Her tan tunic was askew, and her normally pale cheeks were flushed. Sokka saw the panic in her jade eyes, and a jolt of fear shot through him.

"What is it, Toph?"

The earthbender came to stand by his bedside, and she didn't even pause to catch her breath before replying.

"It's Aang," she murmured.

Sokka's heart plummeted. "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure—it's too complicated to explain," Toph replied hurriedly. "But he needs to get to the Eastern Air Temple."

"Right _now_?" Sokka's eyes widened.

Toph nodded frantically. "_Now,_" she repeated.

"I'm coming," Sokka decided quickly, throwing back the covers of his bunk.

"Oh no you don't," Yugoda interrupted, having been alerted by Toph's conspicuous arrival. Putting a hand on the warrior's arm, Yugoda blocked him from getting up. Her expression was stern.

Sokka stared at her in disbelief. "This is _Aang _we're talking about. I'm not going to just sit around while—"

"Sokka," Toph interjected solemnly, "It's okay. Really."

The tips of the warrior's eyebrows met in a frown. "But—"

"I'll send Kaori with you," Yugoda offered.

"Who?" Suki tilted her head slightly, trying to remember if she had heard the name before.

"Kaori," Yugoda repeated. "She's one of our best and brightest young healers."

"As long as they can steer an air bison," Toph interjected, turning to head back in the direction from which she had come, "I don't care who comes with us."

* * *

When Aang woke up in Appa's saddle a little while later, he realized he had blacked out. Clouds whistled by overhead, riding high on the wind. Blinking, the airbender struggled to sit up, using his trembling arms as props. Leaning over the lip of the saddle, he saw Toph, sitting next to a girl Aang had never seen before, dressed in blue. She held the reins in her hands.

"Who are you?"

Toph turned and lifted her chin. "Good," she said, "You're awake."

"Does she even know where she's going?" There was no disdain in his voice, only slight confusion.

"I do," Kaori spoke up, turning to level the Avatar with a sympathetic, blue-eyed stare. "Just relax."

Aang inhaled sharply as an intense pain rattled his skull. He groaned.

"I figure Appa knows where he's going, anyway," Toph shrugged.

The airbender shivered with fever, despite the warm weather. He rubbed his arms to warm them up. Looking out upon the landscape with bloodshot eyes, the airbender noted that they were, in fact, headed in the right direction. Chameleon Bay was behind them, and they were headed southeast over the ocean, toward the mountain range that housed the Eastern Air Temple.

Aang lay back, trying to bring his rapid breathing under control. "O-Okay." He closed his eyes, too sick to concentrate.

A creak of wood alerted him, and he cracked an eye open. Toph had crawled over the lip of the saddle and sat beside him. She stared solemnly into space.

"Katara's going to kill me when she finds out we went without her."

Aang opened his other eye, a pang of surprise fluttering through him. Or maybe that was just the fever. He wasn't sure. "You didn't tell her?"

Toph shook her head. "I didn't think there was enough time. After you passed out…" she trailed off, placing both her palms face-down on the wooden saddle. "Aang, I can feel you shaking through the _wood._"

Before the airbender could reply, another tearing slash of agony coursed through him. He moaned. Toph leaned forward slightly, the pain on his face reflected in her unseeing eyes. She felt helpless.

"Is there any way you can stop it?" she whispered when the spasm had passed.

Aang bit his lip. "I d-don't know how," he replied, bowing his head in defeat. "I guess my heart wasn't true enough."

"What?" Toph's expression was one of confusion.

"The lion turtle," Aang explained, wheezing, "He said that—a true heart can touch the poison of hatred—without being harmed."

The Avatar's earthbending master narrowed her eyes. "What if—" she trailed off.

"What?" Aang swallowed with difficulty, looking up at his friend.

Toph went on hesitantly. "What if this has to do with your blocked chakra?"

"It was—unblocked," Aang's brow furrowed. "I—I thought."

Toph placed her hands palm-down on the wooden saddle in front of her. "What if it isn't—what if it was just a fluke that triggered the Avatar State? I'm no psychologist, but what if the real reason behind the block is still there?"

"The real reason?" Aang echoed, disoriented. Suddenly, the memory of the Guru's voice in his vision came flooding back to him, and he remembered entering the Avatar State in the crystal caverns at Ba Sing Se.

_The only way, is to let her go._

"I don't know how!" he exclaimed aloud, fighting back a cry of pain as the burn of Ozai's energy shot through him again.

"Darn it, Aang," Toph took hold of his shoulder, wincing at the smoldering heat that was radiating from his skin. "Why couldn't you open the last chakra?" She shook him lightly as his muscle suddenly when slack beneath her hand. "Why…?"

But it was too late; he had blacked out again.

* * *

"Could you _please _stop doing that?"

If Sokka had been allowed to walk, he would have been pacing up and down the aisle. Instead, he was drumming his fingers impatiently on the bed post, his mind raging, twitching with unused, nervous energy.

He glanced up at his girlfriend, who had rolled over in her bed and was glaring at him pointedly. "What?" he protested.

Her glare intensified. "You think _I'm _just fine laying here while Aang and Toph are off without us on some trip to the Eastern Air Temple? Well, I'm not," she asserted before he could interrupt, "But I'm going to get through the rest of the day so we can go see the White Lotus tomorrow, and assist where we can. I would suggest that you do the same. Just _stop _fidgeting."

Sokka had to make a conscious effort to cease moving. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tugged at his wolf-tail frustratingly with one hand, and took his small pillow in the other. Flinging it to the floor, he groaned, exasperated.

Momo, who had been toying with a empty bandage roll between their beds, screeched as the pillow narrowly missed him. Alighting on the bedside table, the lemur chittered angrily.

Sokka looked up at him sullenly.

Suki cracked an eye open, glancing sympathetically at her boyfriend. She propped herself up on one elbow, raising an eyebrow.

Sokka hung his chin dejectedly over the edge of his cot.

Suddenly, the pounding of footsteps against the earthen floor reached their ears, and Katara appeared at their besides. Panic was in her eyes.

"Hey," Sokka piped, looking up from his bed. "Where have you been? I thought you went with Aang and Toph."

"I thought they were with you." Katara was taken aback, and she tugged at her sleeve nervously when she caught the fleeting expression of uneasiness flash across her brother's face.

Sokka pushed himself to a sitting position, blinking in bewilderment. "Oh," he regarded his sister with surprise. "You don't know? I figured you were with him when Toph came to us."

The waterbender's stomach dropped. "What happened?"

Sokka half-shrugged, but his sister didn't miss the concerned gleam that flashed in his blue eyes. It passed quickly, and the warrior gave Katara a half-hearted smile, hoping not to worry her. "He and Toph went to find Guru Pathik. Something about spirit-bending and whatnot. I'm sure they'll be back soon."

The waterbender leveled her gaze with her brother's. Her eyes sparkled with confusion. "What is spirit-bending?"

Sokka's eyes narrowed, and he lifted an eyebrow. "Did we not tell you?"

Katara shook her head.

"Well then," Suki had propped herself up, and she patted a space on the end of her bed. "Sit down, honey. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**A/N:** Horrible, I know. Revision is necessary for this one. Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Ta-da! Posting this chapter today was certainly a magic trick. Long-awaited, I know. But waiting makes the end result all the sweeter, right? Right? Ah, I got nothing. Just read, enjoy, and try not to throw tomatoes at me.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Saving Loves**

Aang woke up lying on what felt like a thick straw mat. He was curled up in a fetal position, his cheek snuggled against the rough woven grass. Blinking into the darkness, the airbender sniffed, opening his mouth in a wide yawn and rubbing his eyes.

Pushing himself upright slowly, he glanced around, and the blanket laying over him rolled off of his bare shoulders. Running a hand over his upper arm, Aang shuddered. He really needed a new tunic. Squinting in the utter darkness, the airbender pushed the blanket to his ankles, twisting around and moving his arms about in the blackness. Lifting a hand to his face, Aang strained to see. He couldn't. A sour fear flooded his mind as he grappled about blindly.

Though the darkness was unnerving, it was the silence that frightened him most. _Have I…? _Aang couldn't bear to finish the thought.

Instead, he pinched himself. _Ow. _The pulsating pain convinced him that he was still alive. He decided on another approach.

"Hello…?" the airbender's voice echoed in the empty stone room, and then something occurred to him. Inwardly, he reprimanded himself. _Earthbending, duh!_

Scooting off of the straw mat, he pressed his palms to the cool, smooth ground. A world full of vibrating images touched his senses. Aang's earth-sight wasn't as acute as Toph's, but he could sense the placement of large objects and the movement of large creatures that touched the earth.

He was in the middle of a medium-sized chamber, somewhere in the center of the Eastern Air Temple. There was something—some_one_ nearing the entrance to the room he was in, moving at a brisk pace. The footsteps—solid and sure—came pounding toward him at full speed. Quite suddenly, Aang recognized them, and his eyes widened.

Suddenly, the heavy chamber doors slammed open, and light flooded the chamber. Covering his face, Aang squeezed his eyes shut against the radiant sunlight.

"Twinkletoes!" Toph's cry was full of relief, elation, and a hint of something else that Aang didn't quite understand.

Rushing forward, the earthbender came toward him, and Aang lowered his arms from his head, bracing himself for the full-body impact. Instead of tackling him, Toph stopped short, and swung her arm so quickly that Aang couldn't follow it effectively enough to dodge the assault.

She slapped him, full across the face.

Reeling from the vicious sting and force of the blow, the airbender clapped a hand to his injured cheek. Toph poked a finger accusingly against his chest, and the airbender leaned back on his arms, staring wide-eyed at the earthbender in utter shock.

"That's for almost dying on me!" she thundered, her clouded eyes blazing.

Then, without warning, Toph lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Aang in a crushing bear-hug. "And that," she said, after pulling out and gripping his shoulders at arm's-length, "is for _not _dying on me."

Aang blinked, still bewildered. "Uh—thanks," he stuttered, the corners of his lips turning up in a weak smile, even as the throb of her slap lingered in the nerves spreading beneath the skin of his face.

Toph sat back, allowing the airbender some breathing room while she explained herself. "Old Fuzzy Face told us about what happened up there," she murmured.

Aang glanced at her, an amused smirk playing across his features. "'Fuzzy Face'?"

Toph crossed her arms. "Does he not have the biggest beard you've ever felt?"

The airbender shrugged. "I never really gave it that much thought."

Toph's shoulders moved up and down, and when she spoke again, her voice grew quieter. "He said you were really close to—well, you know."

Aang rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging sheepishly. "I guess it's become sort of a thrill-factor for me—almost dying." He gave a half-hearted grin.

Toph nudged his shoulder with her fist in a light punch. "Better break that habit, Twinkletoes," she ordered. Then, her tone softened, and she took hold of his wrist and pulled him to his feet. "Come on. We should get going."

Aang was surprised to find he could walk pretty steadily, and as Toph led him out of the dark room and into the open air of the corridor, he blinked in the soft morning light that poured through the arching windows and bathed the stone in its golden glow. His left shoulder throbbed dully, but he was grateful for the ache—it reminded him that he wasn't dreaming. The night before was a blur of swirling memories—it seemed so distant, yet the emotions that had swirled in him then still washed through him now…

_"Aang! Come on. Wake up, darn it!"_

_When Toph's voice, so laced with anger, frustration, and fear—yes, fear—curled against his eardrum, the airbender jerked awake, amidst a hazy wall of numbing pain. He was lying face up in Appa's saddle, staring blurry-eyed at a crimson-tinged sky. Purple clouds were streaked across his line of vision, and a shadow—who he assumed to be Toph—knelt over him. Toph's cool hand gripped his bare shoulder, but Aang could barely feel her nails digging into his skin with the pain that held him in its vise. A booming voice echoed in his head, as the agony shrieked within him. _

_"Even with all the power in the world, you are still _weak!"

_Flames boiled in his mind's eye. Moaning, Aang waved a hand jerkily in a failed attempt to dissipate them. Toph caught his hand in hers, pulling the airbender upright with an arm looped around his waist. _

_He suddenly felt the rough heat of strong arms around his shoulders and beneath his knees, lifting him up. The familiar voice of Guru Pathik sliced through his foggy senses._

_"He is not well. I must take him to the top of the temple. Spirits willing, he can complete the chakra opening and save himself."_

_The trip up to the temple's summit was a clouded memory. The quick, light steps of the Guru gave Aang the impression that they were covering ground speedily, and the higher they got, the harder it became to breathe._

_The air grew cooler as the altitude increased, and with it, Aang's senses cleared partially. Then, he was on the ground, groaning as he tried to prop himself up with his arms. The roof of the temple was smooth, and Aang struggled to open his eyes. _

_With bleary sight, his gaze settled on the fuzzy image of the Guru. Aang didn't need to see to sense the solemn, concerned expression on his face._

_"I—" the airbender began, fighting to keep himself upright as the pain coursed through him, "I can't—do it. I can't let her go. I'd condemn myself to save myself."_

_Pathik shook his head. He spoke, and his voice was surprisingly calm. "Letting go of earthly attachment, Aang, is not letting go of love. You would be letting go of the selfish desire of ownership--of possession--that pollutes and warps the purity of love. Then you would be free to love her as the spirits intended."_

_Aang blinked, the realization washing over him like a cold ocean wave. All along, he had thought he'd been trying to show his love for Katara, when in reality, he had impressed himself upon her, trying to force her to return his affections. He'd been immensely sensitive and hurt when he thought she'd rejected him, and he'd lashed out angrily, throwing all his frustrations out upon her. But that wasn't love. That was control...that was tyranny. The kind of tyranny that was trying now to corrupt his soul and kill him. The earthen spire cracked between his fingertips as _

_With this revelation came a deep-seated determination, and Aang resolved to make amends; to treat her like the friend she'd always been for him, and to love her just like he loved all of his adopted family. _

_Suddenly, something flared up in Aang's chest—warmth that spread outward—a flash before his eyes, and a white glow. And then..._

_He was looking at himself. A large, starry figure that resembled him, anyway. He stood on a wide ribbon of solid energy. He didn't have to tightrope-walk this time. The path was straight and secure. So he ran. With wild steps he rushed up the iridescent pathway, stopping, breathless, between the enormous hands of his spirit—the Avatar Spirit—and peering with joy at the back of his hands as his tattoos began to glow, radiating with a bright, celestial energy…_

"Aang, hey!" Toph's touch brought him back to reality as she poked him roughly in the ribs.

"Huh? What?" the airbender's unfocused gaze sharpened, and he glanced at the earthbender, hazy-eyed.

"Just thought you might like to know—Pathik is up there," she gestured above her head toward a spire of the temple, "If you wanted to talk to him, or anything."

Something flashed in Aang's mind—memories of the night before he'd been struck by Azula's lightening. His awful treatment of the Guru, who had given him so much advice and assistance, caused bile to rise in Aang's mouth, and guilt swallowed his heart. Wind played in the eaves of the temple, and caressed the airbender's skin, dancing over his bare torso. He shivered.

Toph nudged him with her elbow. "Go on," she encouraged.

The airbender's gaze drifted up toward the temple's tower, and then back to his friend. "I'll meet you in a minute."

Toph blinked in acknowledgement as he stepped away from her, steadying himself. She crossed her arms over her chest, smiling faintly. "Okay," she murmured, and waited until his steps gained momentum before shaking her head. "Firebrand," she muttered with an affectionate smirk. Turning, she headed down a worn flight of stairs toward the base of the temple.

* * *

In Ba Sing Se, the situation was precarious.

Gathered in a secluded chamber at the heart of the northwestern wall, the senior members of the Order sat around a wooden table, littered with maps and scrolls, scrawled battle plans, and stained condensation rings from the many teacups and pots that had worn into the table's surface over the years. With them on one side of the table sat Katara, Sokka, and Suki respectively, having just finished retelling their accounts of the Comet's arrival and departure, and what occurred between.

Not ten minutes ago, a young messenger had burst into the room, bearing horrible news.

Tempers were fraying faster as the seconds ticked by, and Katara could've sworn that the temperature in the room had gone up a few degrees. The waterbender exchanged glances with her brother as the tension crackling in the room came to a breaking point.

Pakku's fist came down on the table with a force that could've broken a weaker material. His blue eyes blazed, and when he spoke, his booming voice echoed painfully against the walls. "This is an outrage!"

Jeong Jeong scanned the closest map, laying open on the table. His amber eyes glittering with anger. "How could he have escaped? Was he not guarded?" The firebender's gruff tone rubbed harshly over Katara's eardrums.

Piandao, sitting across the table, bristled. "He was watched night and day. My—"

Bumi held up a hand to interrupt politely. "We are not issuing blame upon anyone. What we must decide—how are we going to _retrieve _him_?_"

Before Katara even fully realized what she was doing, she lifted her hand. "I'll go," she volunteered.

"_What?_" Sokka's abrasive tone pushed roughly through the air, and Katara turned to regard him with a look that said, _why not? _The warrior shook his head. "My baby sister is _not _going to track down some megalomaniac alone, just to drag his butt back here."

Katara glared at him coldly. "He can't firebend anymore. How much of a threat could he possibly be?"

"He's likely got a whole army behind him!" Sokka's voice rose to a higher octave, almost squealing. "No way am I letting you run into an ambush without me at your back!"

"You know you can't do that, Sokka," Katara countered, her voice softening. "And besides," she added, "It's not like I can't handle a couple of his cronies."

Suki leaned over to shoot a skeptical glance at Katara. "A couple, maybe," she countered, "But scores of them? If Ozai has regained control of the Fire Nation army, you'll need help."

At that moment, Piandao decided to cut in. "May I make a suggestion?" he inquired. Suki and the Water Tribe siblings nodded their heads in deference, and the sword master continued. "I have a man under my command by the name of Hiroto. He is young, but extremely skilled. I believe he would be of value to you, Katara, on this mission, if you decided to undertake it."

"Who is this guy?" Sokka demanded, earning a piercing stare from his sister. "He better be the best of the best, if he's going to work with this," he gestured to Katara, "Brilliant bender-lady."

Piandao smiled, nodding. "Hiroto joined the White Lotus as a sixteen-year-old. The youngest to ever be admitted to the Order, he has been one of my most reliable underground sources in the Fire Nation for nearly four years. He has served as a scout, a messenger, and was part of a Lotus guerrilla team that successfully infiltrated and exploited many of the Fire Nation supply lines throughout the world. He is skilled with both the dagger and the scimitar, and is a master ostrich-horseman."

Sokka fingered his chin thoughtfully. After a long moment, he finally nodded. "I approve."

Katara shot her brother a smile of gratitude, but inside her, the turmoil she had for so long hidden was beginning to boil upward and outward.

"On one condition," Sokka added suddenly, jerking her from her thoughts, "They ride on _separate _ostrich-horses."

Katara reached over and smacked him.

* * *

Aang tried not to drag his feet up the stairwell as a feeling of weariness overwhelmed him, and he tottered slightly. Placing a hand against the stone wall to steady himself, the airbender pushed onward. Propelling himself up the last few steps, he emerged on to the flat surface of the Eastern Air Temple's highest spire—the tallest point on the mountain.

From here, a breath-taking view spread out before him, and though he had seen it countless times before, Aang couldn't help but stare in awe at the brilliance of the early morning sky.

The Painting of the Spirits, the monks called it. Ever-changing, and always fascinating. From the heavy grays and purples of the spring rainstorms, to the high-flying streaks of crystal on a clear winter day, Aang had always been able to take comfort in the constant presence of the sky. Even in a hundred years, when the world had been scourged and burned and scarred, the sky was untouchable—a beauty and a freedom that the Fire Nation could never destroy. But even as he was inspired by the day's latest masterpiece, a shadow passed through the airbender's mind, hovering like an ominous black mist.

Aang suddenly felt lightheaded as his gaze settled on the straight-backed figure of Guru Pathik, sitting cross-legged in the center of the stone platform. Facing the airbender with his eyes closed, the old man could've passed for a statue. His withered old hands were curled perfectly, resting face-up on his knees. Each middle finger was pressed lightly to the respective thumb, and the only discernable movement came from his steady, deep breathing.

Aang stared for a moment, overwhelmed by guilty memories, and it was only when the wind shifted, stirring the Guru's long beard, that the airbender snapped out of his reverie.

Before Aang could gather the courage to speak, Pathik beat him to it. When the man spoke, his voice was strong, and it rang in the air around him.

"How are you feeling, young one?"

The Guru didn't open his eyes. The wind picked up, and Pathik's tunic shifted against his shoulders, rippling.

The airbender swallowed around the lump in his throat, shifting nervously from foot to foot. He glanced briefly over the landscape, with its sheer slopes and stony ledges. His cheeks flushed. "Much better, thanks," he mumbled, shamefaced.

Pathik cracked an eye open, and Aang winced, feeling the Guru's gaze pierce him like a dagger. "Something bothering you, young Avatar?"

For some reason, the formal use of his title stung Aang, and he shrugged helplessly. "I—I just wanted to apologize," the airbender began hesitantly. Suddenly, a tide came pouring forth, causing Aang to stumble over his words as he tried to force his thoughts out faster than his mouth could translate. "I left, and didn't listen to you. I—I _died. _And if it weren't for Katara and the oasis water, I would have failed the world—cut the Avatar cycle and thrown the world into Ozai's hands. Millions more would've died because of my _stupid _selfishness, and I—"

Pathik suddenly held up a hand, cutting the airbender off abruptly. Gazing directly at Aang, the Guru shook his head, bemused, chortling under his breath.

Aang was bewildered. "What's so funny?" the airbender demanded, his voice weak with shame. The breeze suddenly became a gale, and it jostled Aang fiercely. He didn't fight it; instead, the airbender staggered forward. Sitting down hard, Aang shivered against the icy blast, bowing his head, his mind awhirl with images—sounds—

In the Fire Lord's summer home…

_Aang, we do understand. It's just…_

_Just _what, _Katara, _what?

…

Upon the balcony outside the theatre…

_Are you all right?_

_No. I'm not._

…

On the rendezvous island…

_Aang, you've been training for this since the day we met. You're smart, brave, and strong enough._

_You really think so?_

…

Standing atop the subs, in the middle of the ocean…

_I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm really proud of you._

_What…what if I don't come back?_

…

_Aang, what are you saying?_

_I'm saying…I love you._

_..._

Pathik sighed, tearing Aang from his thoughts. The airbender looked up to see the Guru gazing at him with sad eyes.

When he spoke, his tone was soft. "There is no need to reflect on what is past." There was no contempt in the Guru's voice, but rather, a reassuring note, that lifted Aang from his self-pity. "You are standing here—you now know how and why you erred—and that is all that matters. You have overcome impossible odds, and you have learned to love. That is more than many can boast."

"But I haven't learned to love," Aang argued, a desperate ring in his voice, "For all I know, Katara hates me."

The Guru regarded the airbender solemnly. "Love manifests itself in many forms. Sometimes, before an expected danger, the heart will harden itself to protect the tender love within."

Aang gazed at the old man, unblinkingly, allowing the words to seep in. Was that what had happened between he and Katara? Had they both hardened their feelings to avoid the pain of possibly losing each other? Aang stared hard into his lap, daring to hope that his despair would retreat to make way for a glimmer of hope that their relationship would be mended.

Pathik blinked comfortingly at the airbender, folding his hands in his lap. "Time heals old wounds, as well as injured hearts. Do not fear."

A moment passed, and Aang nodded slowly, contemplating the Guru's words in silence.

Pathik pulled a tied bundle from the folds of his tunic, and a flash of gold caught Aang's eye. The airbender looked up, eyeing the bundle curiously.

"This is for you, Aang," the Guru held the package out to him. The airbender got to his knees, scooting forward until he kneeled beside Pathik. He took the pallet in his arms, surprised at the light weight and soft texture of the golden fabric.

"What is it?" Aang ventured, and, feeling the weight of the package in his arms, he glanced at the Guru questioningly.

Pathik blinked kindly, the corners of his lips stretching upward in a pleasant smile as he explained. "They are the robes and pendant of the highest ranking airbending master. They may be a little big on you now," the Guru's eye sparkled merrily, "But I believe you will grow into them. Included with them are a tunic and a pair of breeches, which I thought you might appreciate, given your current—and somewhat limited—wardrobe."

Aang glanced at his pitiful attire with a grin. Bowing his head, he smiled at the Guru gratefully. "Thank you," he murmured, "For everything."

"Not at all," Pathik shook his head humbly. "It is you_ I_ have to thank. For the world."

Aang leveled his solemn gaze with the Guru's. "Where will you go now?"

Pathik shrugged. "The Eastern Air Temple has been my home for some time. I could not think to leave it. The solitude is refreshing, but I will be here if you need me."

Despite himself, Aang smiled, his eyes glowing in the morning light. "I will visit," the airbender vowed. "On a good day. When the world is at peace…you can meet all of my friends—I mean, my family."

Pathik smiled. "I would like that."

Aang stood up, grinning broadly. He bowed deeply, respectfully pressing his fists together. The Guru nodded, politely receiving the gesture, and with that, the airbender took his leave.

Pathik inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes, resuming his meditation.

The wind blew onward.

* * *

**A/N: **Not what you expected? Hopefully the next chapter will be more exciting. If not, you can always flame me. Hey, I'll take what I can get.

**Aang: **That makes you sound pretty desperate.

Well, what can ya' do?

**Aang: **Go to your happy place?

Hey! Good idea…!

…

**Aang: **She's gone.

**Toph: **She's _been _'gone' for a while now. You know, _up there_.

**Aang: **Yes. Yes she has.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter is not extremely action-packed, but it totally has a surprise ending!

**Katara: **Don't _tell _them that! Now they're expecting it, gosh darn you!

Sheesh, sorry! Don't throw rotten fruit at me!

**Sokka: **Rotten fruit? What about rotten vegetables?

Well, I guess that's fine.

**Sokka: **Awesome! *throws rotten vegetables*

*ducks* Hello! Mr. Sarcasm! I thought you were actually being sarcastic!

**Toph: **Just read, people. Before she gets off on a tangent about enzymes or something.

Hey—well, actually, speaking of which, I read somewhere the other day that there's this enzyme that contributes to weight loss and only works when you're standing up! It's quite interesting and…

**Toph: **FOR SPIRITS' SAKE, LET THEM READ!

Okay, okay…enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 9: Reconnaissance and Retrieval **

The velvet night sky was beginning to fade to gray in the east when Katara got up. Strapping the water pouch to her belt, she smoothed the wrinkles in the blue kimono she had borrowed from one of the young Water Tribe healers. It was a little looser fitting than she was used to, but it was much better than the billowy Fire Nation robe.

Slipping her boots on, Katara folded her little green blanket and laid it at the foot of her cot. She then began to pull back her hair, braiding it meticulously.

Her fingers seemed to move of their own accord, and she allowed her mind to drift as they worked. She thought of the day before, and how much convincing it took for Sokka to even allow her to take this mission.

_"Katara, this is dumb." Sokka argued. He limped beside his sister and Suki as they left the meeting room. "Why can't you just let a regiment go and retrieve him? They can handle it."_

"_I'm with Sokka on this one," Suki agreed. "Why do you have to go? What do you have to prove?"_

_The water tribesman nodded. "It's not like you owe anything to them."_

_ Katara stopped short, and turned to level her brother with a powerful gaze. Her brother was shocked to find hurt and frustration in her blue eyes._

_ "I owe something to _Aang_," the waterbender replied forcefully, her voice edging on anger. She bit back a wave of bitterness that overwhelmed her senses. "I wasn't there with you when he fought Ozai. You and Suki are injured. I can't let everything we've fought for—everything Aang did—go to waste. If Ozai gets away, he can still wage war, and he can still hurt people. He may not be able to firebend, but the masses under his control _can."_ Katara cut him off as he opened his mouth to object,_ _"I have to stop him, Sokka." _

_ Without allowing the warrior to respond, the waterbender strode off down the corridor, leaving her brother and Suki to gaze helplessly after her._

Katara jerked out of the memory, as her fingers brushed a knot in her hair. Carefully working it out, she continued braiding just as before.

Her gaze settled on the neatly made, empty cot beside her own, and she frowned, feeling a dull ache in her chest. Where had Aang gone? Was he okay? When would he return?

Her heart didn't give her a spare moment to wonder. Folding the finished braid up at the back of her head, she tied it in a loose bun with a leather thong, and stood up. Securing the satchel over her shoulder and the gourd at her belt, she pushed back the curtain around her bed and strode silently down the aisle, slipping quietly by the still-sleeping inpatients, including her brother and friend.

* * *

When she reached the stables at the base of the wall, Katara was surprised to find not one, but five men waiting for her.

The oldest of the group, a man with graying hair and a quiet gleam in his eye, stepped forward when the waterbender entered.

"Lady Katara, I presume?"

The waterbender nodded politely.

"I am Ichiro, in command of this cavalry unit. Have you ridden before?"

Katara pursued her lips. "I have ridden the Avatar's sky bison."

Ichiro crossed his muscled arms. "So, no? All right," his green eyes twinkled and his face creased into an encouraging smile. "Let's get down to the brass tacks of the art, then, shall we?" He winked.

Katara's eyebrow arched at the unfamiliar expression, but wordlessly followed the man into the nearest stall.

Inside, an ostrich-horse wearing a rope halter chomped contentedly on its hay. Its face and neck was a ruddy color, and its coat was patched with white and brown. Ichiro moved beside it and patted the beast on the feathery shoulder. He turned to look at Katara.

"This here is Betsy," he introduced, "She's the sweetest of our mounts, and she works well with newcomers, so you'll be up on her for the trip."

Katara gazed at the mare, and it blinked its wide, dark eye at her, swallowing its feed loudly and snorting. "All right," the waterbender agreed, clasping her hands together eagerly. She effectively hid her nervousness. "How do I start?"

* * *

The day had barely begun, and Katara already could tell it was going to be a hot one.

It was almost mid-morning, and the sun shone down upon the earth with a vengeance, as if it was seeking to punish those bold enough to defy its power. The great wall of Ba Sing Se shimmered golden, throwing back the sunshine in heat waves. Cicadas buzzed vehemently in the bushes and trees, and a lone eagle-vulture winged its way over the Impenetrable City.

Gazing over the grassy landscape, golden, and in some places, scorched black by the flames of dead campfires, Katara reined in her ostrich horse. The beast snorted and shook her head, clawing at the sandy soil and pulling at the bit.

Ichiro pulled his mount up beside the waterbender. Close behind him trotted his four subordinates. Dressed in the silver and blue uniforms of the Order, the warriors fanned out behind their leader, taking lookout positions several meters in each cardinal direction. Ichiro rested a hand on the hilt of his long knife. He sighed, twitching the reins to direct the ostrich-horse closer to Katara's. "Looks like they shipped out in a hurry," he glanced over the landscape with a trained eye. "The cooking fires are still smoldering."

Katara glanced at her elder quizzically. "Why would they draw back?"

Ichiro didn't answer. Instead, he glanced over his shoulder, and in a sharp voice, barked, "Hiroto!"

One of the younger men stiffened to attention. Katara recognized his name as the man Master Piandao had mentioned. A strapping fellow with amber eyes, dark hair, and sharp features, he saluted his superior. "Yes, sir?"

"Take Katara with you and scout the area east of here. Jiro!" Another of the men, middle-aged, with a hard expression on his face and a jagged scar that extended from his jaw line down his neck, looked up at Ichiro expectantly. The older man pointed to the west. "You take Kenta and go west. Search for anything the Fire Army may have left behind. Nobu," he gestured to the last one, "You're with me. Let's go, men. Meet back here before midday."

With a quiet 'ya!' to his mount, Ichiro took off, and the rest of his men did as he ordered.

Hiroto clucked to his mount, and the bird picked up a trot, moving briskly toward Katara. Turning Betsy around, the waterbender dug her heels into the mare's sides just as Hiroto pulled up beside her, and the two ostrich horses cantered off together, matching stride for stride.

After a few minutes of riding, Katara settled into the easy movement of Betsy's gait, and swept her gaze over the landscape, looking for any anomalies. The golden and green grass was tall, and rustled in the breeze. A little ways off, the grassland gave way to shrub, and in the distance, there was the thick brush and tall green trees of the forest.

Suddenly, Hiroto pulled up short atop a little grassy knoll, squinting into the distance. "Do you see that…?"

Katara halted Betsy, and the mare pawed the grass with her talons. The waterbender shielded her eyes from the glaring sunlight, looking in the direction that the scout pointed. "I don't see…wait. Is that…?"

"Let's check it out," Hiroto decided, urging his ostrich-horse onward.

Katara encouraged her mount to do the same, and the two beasts took off again, loping easily alongside one another through the brush. Steadily, they approached what looked to be a man, lying on the ground in a spot bare of any foliage.

Halting a couple of meters from the lumpy figure, Katara could hear the plaintive moan of a man in pain. "He's still alive," she announced, reaching for the cork of the water gourd fastened to her belt.

"Wait," Hiroto cautioned, nudging his ostrich horse around to get a better look at the man. His amber eyes widened with realization. "General Akane…he's the man who negotiated with the Order for the terms of Ozai's release."

Katara looked up at Hiroto with surprise. "They were going to release him?"

Hiroto dismounted, swinging his leg up and over the back of his mount and to the ground. "Not unless necessary," he dismissed quickly.

Katara, sensing the urgency, followed his lead and dismounted. Hiroto handed the reins of his ostrich-horse to the waterbender and stepped toward the moaning figure of General Akane. Bending down beside him, the warrior took the man tentatively by the shoulder and turned him over. The man's robes were torn at his midsection, and the grass beneath him was stained crimson with blood.

"He's been stabbed," Hiroto said, his voice tinged with disgust and concern; an odd mix.

"Let me," Katara insisted. Hiroto stood and took the reins of the two ostrich-horses from her. Their nostrils flared, and Betsy pulled slightly at the lead, unnerved by the scent of blood.

The waterbender kneeled, pulling her water from its pouch. Pressing the clear liquid firmly on the wound, Katara quickly assessed the extent of his injuries. Akane whimpered, suppressing a cry of agony. The waterbender drew back quickly, and glanced up at Hiroto helplessly. "His wounds are too extensive. The spear went clean through his body, and did a lot of damage coming back out. I can't do anything for him." Distress shone in Katara's eyes.

Hiroto bit his lip, but he only hesitated for a moment. "Who did this to you, General?" the Lotus warrior demanded, gazing sympathetically down upon the suffering man.

Akane opened his mouth, but only the sound of expunged air came from his lungs.

Katara bent closer. "Who was it?" she pleaded.

Akane murmured something almost unintelligible, but Katara was close enough to catch it.

"Ozai," the waterbender repeated, her eyes narrowing with hatred. "Why did he do this to you?"

The general wheezed, and blood welled from his mouth. "Didn't…I wanted…" the man coughed weakly, his amber eyes glazed with agony.

Katara gripped Akane's shoulder lightly. "Please…" But the man could not answer. The waterbender exchanged glances with Hiroto.

"This means that worm has control of his army again," Hiroto's voice was worried, "Which means we may be in for quite a time trying to get him back."

"No," Katara's fists clenched, and she bowed her head as the dying Akane took his last trembling breath, and was still.

* * *

Ba Sing Se's huge wall glimmered in the morning light as Appa steadied himself in the cool ocean breeze sweeping over Chameleon Bay. Aang sat cross legged on the bison's massive head, the reins lying across his knees as he stared out over the ripples of the ocean. Behind him, Toph and Kaori sat huddled in the bow of the saddle, half-asleep.

Toph poked her head over the lip of the saddle, opening her mouth in a wide yawn. Rubbing her sightless eyes, the earthbender blinked, the cool, ocean-kissed air dancing over her face and shoulders.

Aang glanced back up at her and smiled. "Good morning," he greeted brightly, grinning.

Toph's eyebrow quirked suspiciously. "You sound happy. What happened?"

Kaori peered over the saddle's lip, blinking at the Avatar curiously. Aang smiled back at her, his eyes alight. The girl reminded him a lot of Katara in appearance, though she was very quiet, nothing like the take-charge, persistent waterbender Aang had come to love.

The airbender shrugged. "I guess the fact that the war is actually over finally sort of…hit me. We can finally see the light at the end of the tunnel."

Toph sniffed. "Well, it's about time you returned to your annoyingly joyful self. I think Snoozles was starting to worry."

Aang chuckled, and gazed at the earthbender with a knowing look. If Toph understood his silence, she didn't let on. Instead, she lifted her blind gaze to the horizon and muttered, "Are we there yet? We've been flying for _ages._"

"Almost," the airbender replied, fingering the reins. Appa responded by pumping his tail up and down, increasing their speed. "Another few hours, at the most."

Toph groaned, but it turned into more of a yawn. She flopped back down in the saddle, and her muffled voice wafted over the mid-morning breeze to Aang's ears when she muttered, "Wake me when we get there!"

"All right," Aang murmured, smiling fondly. He gave Appa's reins another shake, and the bison snorted obligingly.

* * *

"Guys!"

Appa landed in a swirl of air outside the stable, and Sokka was there to greet his returning friends, sporting his crutch, with Suki latched onto his other arm. It was mid-afternoon, and a sentry had spotted the bison incoming.

Sokka craned his neck upward. "H-hey, Aang! The dead awakes!"

The airbender, crouching on Appa's massive head, frowned slightly, his brow furrowing into a brooding stare. "I didn't die, Sokka."

"Not this time, anyway," the warrior replied with a goofy grin. Suddenly, Sokka noticed his friend's wardrobe change, he raised an eyebrow. "What happened to your clothes?"

Aang looked down at his bright new tunic. "Guru Pathik gave me these," he smiled, "Better than what I had, that's for sure."

"Well," Toph piped from the saddle, "I thought you looked spiffy with no shirt on."

Both Aang and Sokka looked at her strangely, and the earthbender sensed their expressions. She laughed. "What?" she questioned, a teasing lilt to her tone.

"So," Suki broke the awkward silence, "Are you feeling better, Aang?"

The airbender nodded, albeit unenthusiastically. "Yeah," he said monotonously. Without further hesitation, Aang lifted himself off of Appa's shoulders, and, cushioning himself with his bending, landed neatly on the ground with only a slight wince. Toph leapt down beside him, striking the earth solidly. Kaori slid down and came to stand between them.

"Glad to see you two up and about," Toph commented, blinking her sightless eyes toward Sokka and Suki with a chuckle. "How are things in Snoozles land?"

"Oh, well, you know," the warrior muttered with a shrug. "Wonderful."

Aang detected the discomfort in his friend's voice. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Sokka insisted.

Suki nudged him. "Just tell him," she encouraged, "He's going to find out anyway."

Sokka sighed. "Fine." He glanced toward Aang sheepishly. "Well, turns out Ozai escaped."

Aang's eyes widened. "He _what?_"

"Yeah, well," Sokka reached up to rub the back of his neck, "That's not even the worst part."

"Sounds…not good," Toph's voice was sullen.

"Well," Sokka continued, "Katara was getting a little stir-crazy, and she wanted to go after him and bring him back. So we let her."

"_Alone?_" There was a hard edge to Aang's voice.

"No!" the water tribesman came back just as forcefully. "What, do you think I'm insane? She has practically a whole regiment with her."

Something akin to frustration flared in Aang's eyes, but not quite. It was gone before any of his friends could read the expression. Sokka opened his mouth to continue, but his girlfriend beat him to the punch.

"Meanwhile," Suki interrupted, sensing an argument brewing, "You two," she looked from Toph to Aang, and back again, "Have some explaining to do. I find it hard to believe that you went to the Eastern Air Temple with a healer," she looked pointedly at Kaori, "Just to pick out a new wardrobe."

"You caught us," Toph put up her hands. "I'm sure Aang's dying to spill the details." She patted the airbender on the back. "Have fun!"

With that, she traipsed off, heading toward the wall's earthbending elevator.

Kaori decided at that moment that it was time to excuse herself. Nodding politely at Aang, she gave him her best regards, and followed Toph toward the elevator.

Aang stared after them, scowling.

Sokka's eyebrow rose and he looked at the airbender expectantly. "Well?"

Aang sighed, relenting. "All right. The short story."

* * *

"You really think it'll work?"

Betsy shifted beneath Katara's touch, and the five other ostrich-horses shook their heads and pawed at the grass. They had been traveling all day, and had finally located Ozai's army, camped beneath an outcropping of stone at the edge of the forest. It was dusk, and the sky was paling from a hazy orange to a deep purple. They had just eaten, and were devising a plan of attack.

Ichiro unsheathed his sword and inspected its keen edge in the dying light. "Ozai ordered one of their own, a prestigious officer, to be killed. They must see at least somewhat that he's off his rocker."

"Not necessarily," Katara argued respectfully, "He probably did horrendous things like that even before he was 'off his rocker'. They might believe it was essential to their safety or something. He doesn't have anything to prove to them. For all they know, he can still firebend."

Hiroto agreed. "With all due respect, sir, we'd be walking into an ambush if we go in on ostrich-horseback. This is a mission more easily accomplished on foot."

Ichiro leveled the scout with a hard glare. "I'll excuse the insubordination, Lieutenant, because this time you're right."

"Should we send for reinforcements?" Nobu asked, glancing warily over his shoulder, "If it comes to a brawl, we'll stand no chance."

"Guerilla tactics, Nobu," Kenta put in, patting the quiver of arrows he had slung across his shoulders. "Ozai's tent is the closest to the outcropping, the highest point of the camp. He probably had it set up there so he could monitor the rest of his men with ease, but it neglects his safety and gives us an advantage. At night, we can slip in, knock out the guards around the tent, put Ozai out, and take off. If his tent was in the center of the camp, _then _we would probably need reinforcements. But in the time it took for reinforcements to arrive, the army would be long gone."

Katara's eyes narrowed. "If they're running, why did they stop here for the night? Seems to me like Ozai would be one to push them onward regardless."

Ichiro ran his hand along his stubbly chin. "He's waiting for something." His eyes suddenly widened. "They're heading toward the lake. There must be a ship."

"In that case, we've got less time than we thought," Kenta mumbled.

"They've got three sentries guarding the perimeter," Hiroto added, "Two at the edge of the forest, and one on the western side. Two of us could easily knock out each of the forest sentries, and we won't need to even worry about the third if we're quiet enough."

"Sounds like we've got a lot riding on the stealth of this mission," Jiro murmured.

"Enough chatter," Ichiro decided, looking at each of the men in turn. "We will need a swift getaway," his eyes settled on the youngest of the group. "Hiroto, hold the ostrich-horses here until our return. Be ready." He turned to the others, and with a jerk of his hand, dismounted. "Remember the plan," he ordered as the three other men and Katara climbed off their ostrich-horses. "And stick to it. It will be dark soon. Let's go."

* * *

Katara and the cavalry men fell into designated positions in the forest and scrubland outside the perimeter of the army's camp. Jiro, the only member of the squad that was within the waterbender's sight, hand-signaled for her to take out the sentry that stood guarding the eastern half of the camp.

With a wordless nod, Katara uncorked the water pouch at her hip, slid out of her hiding place in the bracken, and struck like lightning.

The man fell to the ground at the waterbender's feet. He was unconscious with a bright welt on the side of his head. Katara tried not to cringe as she returned her water to its canister and hoisted him to a sitting position against the nearest tree. She then bound and gagged him to it. Afterwards, she straightened and gestured to Jiro, beckoning him forward. He signaled the affirmative and moved into position.

Turning around, Katara left the unconscious sentry and ducked behind a large oak at the edge of the forest, overlooking the camp. She peered around the tree's great berth, gazing over the shadowy forms of the tents huddled at the bottom of the rocky knoll. One of them stood apart, overlooking the camp. Katara recognized it as Ozai's. She heard Jiro's quiet scuffling in the shrubbery just behind her, and she briefly wondered if he was being too loud.

Suddenly, a huge, meaty hand closed over her mouth, cutting off her shriek of terror. Ripping the water from her pouch, she slashed blindly at her assailant, and a roar of pain rang in the air when her blow connected.

The man's hold loosened, but Katara, caught completely by surprise, was only able to scramble a few feet before she was seized once more. An arm snapped closed around her waist, trapping her arms against her body. A thin cord was thrown around her neck, and she gasped for air as her keen vision was replaced with spotty blackness. Within seconds, she lost consciousness and slumped to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: **Duh-Duh-DUUUUUUHN! Just sayin'...**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** This was a long time in coming. I promise I'm really trying to get better at this long-term writing thing. You don't believe me? Well, please don't throw rotten fruit. Or vegetables. Except maybe peaches. I like peaches.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Awaiting the Inevitable**

When Katara awoke, the first sensation she felt was a throbbing headache. The next was the wooden stake at her back, jagged and rough. Splinters dug into her kimono uncomfortably, and her boots and pants were soaked with dew. The third was the cord that secured her wrists painfully around the post, and the rope tethered over her shoulders, hips, and around her knees, ensuring that she could not move.

Moaning, the waterbender blinked, staring blurrily at the pink and orange sky. A salty ocean breeze blasted by and grit brushed over Katara's face.

_Sand_, she realized, and tried to focus her mind in spite of the dagger-strikes of pain ricocheting through her head. As far as she could tell, it was still early morning, and as the waterbender gathered her wits, she became aware of Ichiro, Nobu, Hiroto, and Jiro on either side of her, still unconscious, and restrained to wooden posts in a similar fashion. Behind her, Katara could hear the faint scuffling and snorting of their ostrich horses, tethered to the ground. The waterbender was dragged from her fogginess when a snarling voice erupted in the still air, destroying the silence.

"You were to bring me the _Avatar, _peasant! Not these filthy low-lives!"

Shaking her head slightly to clear her vision, Katara caught sight of a huddled figure at the feet of a tall, imposing man dressed in the heavy robes of royalty.

"But, Your Grace," the man protested, "The Avatar was not present when the Lotus organized this mission! I brought you the best I could!"

Katara's eyes widened. _Kenta._

"Don't bother me with your lies," Ozai's expression was startlingly cold. He lifted his gaze with finality to the guard that stood behind the traitor. "Kill him."

"Please, my Lord," Kenta begged, but the Fire Lord turned his back.

The guard raised his serrated spear, and Katara squeezed her eyes shut. But the man's agonized cry tore through the air, striking hard at the waterbender's heart. She bit her lip.

Ozai waved his hand dismissively toward the guard who had executed Kenta. "Get that foul carcass out of my sight."

"Yes, my Lord," the guard quipped, and three other men helped him to drag Kenta's body away.

Suddenly, Katara jumped in fright as another man's voice rang out just behind her.

"My Lord," announced the soldier, tapping the waterbender's post with the butt of his spear, "This one is awakening."

Ozai, flanked by two more guards, approached Katara with a manic gleam in his bloodshot eyes. The waterbender held her breath, recognizing in the father an expression similar to the one she had seen in his daughter—Azula's way of grappling for control, trying to hold on to whatever shred of dignity she had previously held. Katara suspected the same reaction had come over Ozai in his defeat—he was not accustomed to failure, and he didn't accept it. So he was living a delusion that he was still in control, and that made him all the more dangerous.

This was the first time Katara had laid eyes on the Fire Lord—in the flesh, and not on a poster or a crude portrait made with noodles. His features were sharper, his amber eyes more piercing, and his thin mouth curved more steeply downward than she had ever seen in any painting, and despite herself, she shrunk back in fear.

The Fire Lord stared at the waterbender for the longest moment before speaking. He barely blinked, as if he was trying to immobilize her with only his eyes. She held his searching gaze, but her bold defiance faded into a weaker resistance as uneasiness settled in the pit of her stomach. A glitter of recognition flashed in Ozai's eyes.

"You're the Avatar's wench, aren't you?" the Fire Lord said, his voice a low growl.

Katara stared at her bound knees and said nothing.

"Well," Ozai hissed, "I'm sure your friends are quite worried about you. We must arrange a meeting to _return_ you as soon as possible." He turned away, his expression sly.

Katara glared up at the Fire Lord's back, her blue eyes glowing with anger. The tone of certainty that slipped out of her mouth shocked even her. "Aang beat you once, and he can do it again!"

Ozai spun on his heel, facing her with eyes blazing in a terrifying display of rage. He thrust his arm forward and fell into a firebending stance.

Katara didn't flinch this time. Not even a puff of smoke came from the Fire Lord's hand, and despite her splitting headache, Katara straightened. "Go ahead," she taunted, "Roast me yourself. Show all your subjects how magnificent a firebender you are."

Except for a slight gritting of teeth, Ozai maintained his composure. He stiffened.

"You are not worth my energy, water peasant," the Fire Lord snarled, tactfully evading her challenge. He glanced toward the soldier standing just behind Katara's post. "I want her guarded by at least four soldiers at all times. She is the greatest hope we have for destroying the Avatar."

Beside Katara, Nobu stirred, moaning. Ozai's gaze was trained on him in an instant, like the eye of a falcon on its prey. The Fire Lord looked at the guard standing behind the man's stake. "Release that one," he ordered, and the guard did promptly as he was told.

Nobu groaned, rubbing at his bleeding wrists. The cavalryman had a purpling bruise under his left eye, and a gash on his upper arm. Ozai bent forward, staring Nobu straight in the face. The Lotus member recoiled in horror.

"Go," the Fire Lord commanded, "Report to your leaders. We want the Avatar. He will be delivered to us alone. We have your men, and the Avatar's waterbender. If he is not delivered to us, alone, by sunset today, we will kill all of them."

Nobu nodded frantically, and after a swift kick, he took off into the trees.

* * *

"Ouch!"

Yugoda steadied Aang with a hand on his arm. "Hold still!" she reprimanded, fingering the bandages wrapped around the boy's torso.

The airbender sat on his cot, and the Northern healer bent over him, unwrapping his dressings and folding the soaked fabric on the end table at the foot of the bed. Once the bandages were off, Yugoda inspected the airbender's scar, poking and prodding the skin around it, and gauging Aang's reaction.

After several minutes, the healer sat back, satisfied with her assessment. "Still tender, but it should heal. I'll rewrap it with a poultice, and after a week or so, you should be able to take it off."

Aang sighed.

Lying lazily on her back on Katara's bunk, Toph chuckled. "Oh, lighten up, Twinkletoes." She sat up, and, placing her bare feet squarely on the floor, the earthbender smirked at her friend. "If you keep sulking like this, I'm going to have to think up something funny to say in Sokka's absence."

Aang glanced toward the warrior's bunk further down the aisle, where he sat, utterly bored, trying to entertain Momo with a corner of his bed sheet. "You could just go get him," the airbender suggested with a chuckle.

Toph lifted her blind gaze toward her friend, staring pointedly.

Aang smiled despite himself. "Okay, you've got me," he grinned, "I wouldn't want you to strain yourself."

Yugoda patted the airbender on the shoulder to get his attention. "Why don't you go bathe while I get the poultice ready? Make sure you get the skin around the scar really clean."

"I can't reach it," Aang complained unnecessarily, looking up at the old healer helplessly.

Yugoda regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "Take someone with you, then."

Aang stood shakily to his feet, glancing pleadingly toward Toph.

The earthbender, sensing his gaze, held up her hands disgustedly. "Oh no," she shook her head, "Don't look at me. I am _not _helping you bathe yourself."

"I can ask Kaori to help, if you would like," Yugoda offered, folding the mass of soiled bandages over her arm. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Two of the patients she was in charge of were released from the infirmary yesterday."

Aang's brow tightened. "Uh," he stuttered, "Actually, I think I'll be just fine on my own. Thanks anyways." He disappeared in a puff of wind, leaving Yugoda mildly bewildered.

The healer glanced toward Toph. "Is he usually like that?"

The earthbender waved her hand dismissively, getting up from Katara's bunk. "Nah. He's just worried about his girlfriend."

"Hm," Yugoda mused, turning to stare after the airbender with a thoughtful look on her face.

* * *

When Aang returned from his bath, he was surprised to find all of the healers clustered at the far end of the infirmary, talking in low tones. Sokka and Suki were sitting on their respective bunks, shooting nervous glances toward the group of healers. Aang hesitated for a brief moment, unsure of what to do. Several of the other injured patients stared at the airbender curiously, and he rubbed nervously at his bare arm as their searching gazes pierced him. Aang hurried down the aisle, passing quickly by his and Katara's empty cots and making his way toward his friends.

Sokka and Suki looked up when the airbender joined them.

"What's going on?" Aang asked, glancing between the two of them worriedly.

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck in exasperation. "One of the scouts from Katara's troop came back—alone, and without his ostrich horse. We don't know exactly what happened yet, but I'd bet my entire seal jerky stash that it's not good."

The scar tissue in the center of Aang's spine tingled as the nurses chatter suddenly got louder, and the squeal of a wooden door opening and closing was drown out by Toph's voice.

Toph appeared out of the crowd suddenly, shoving her way through. Her motion was nervous and her expression was worried. She stopped at the foot of Sokka's bunk, and the cluster of healers followed her, waiting with open mouths and concerned eyes. "I spoke with the Lotus and the cavalryman who came back. This guy—Nobu, I think, said they were trying to capture Ozai from the camp, and the ambush went bad."

"_What?_" Sokka's voice rang out, echoing in Aang's ears. "They were supposed to be the smartest, most battle-worthy members of the White Lotus! Why would they do that?" His voice suddenly erupted into an accusing tone as he ranted, "Which idiot thought five men and _my sister_ could just traipse into a camp of firebenders and waltz off with their leader? They needed an army! How could they just—"

"Sokka!" Suki's voice rose over the heightened tone of the warrior's. "Just calm down. Let's figure this out. Put your planning brain to work."

Toph crossed her arms. "That's not all," she continued, "They said Ozai demanded Aang come to the negotiations alone."

Sokka sniffed, a bitter snort of laughter escaping through his parted lips. "Ha! Does he think we all fell off the cabbage cart yesterday?"

Toph's brow furrowed and her jaded eyes gleamed with anger. "The Loser Lord said if anyone else came with him, he'd kill Katara and the others. But the Lotus is willing to send a platoon of earthbenders," the earthbender reported, "And I'm going to head them up."

"No," Aang's tone quivered as he found his voice for the first time, but he kept his face carefully neutral. "I don't want anyone else hurt. Let me go." His voice was surprisingly calm, but the agonized glitter in his eye was painfully obvious.

"Not a chance, Twinkletoes," Toph denied his demand flatly. "Ozai's got Sugar Queen, and three members of the Lotus. He's got a quarrel with all of us, not just you."

Sokka scowled. "Whoever planned this _ambush_ was a dunce."

"Stop insulting them, Sokka," Suki reprimanded with a glare.

"So," Toph interrupted the Kyoshi Warrior's impending lecture. "You guys coming with us?"

"I'm going," Suki insisted, glancing toward Yugoda with a defiant gleam in her eye, intending to beat down any resistance the Northern Water Tribe woman would present.

The healer frowned, glancing at the girl's bandaged arm. "As long as you take it easy on that wrist, you should be all right."

"I am too," Sokka added, but he flinched when he saw Yugoda's eyes blazing with disapproval.

"You're not going anywhere," the healer countered, staring pointedly at the water tribesman's bandaged leg.

Toph nudged Sokka reassuringly. "Calm down, Snoozles. Suki and I can handle this, no problem."

"What about me?" Aang inquired. "You said Ozai wanted me alone."

"You'll come in behind us," Toph replied, "We're not going to risk sending you into the face of the enemy and having them cart you _and _Katara off to who-knows-where. Or worse." She balled her hands into fists and cracked her knuckles.

"Besides, Aang," Sokka piped, trying to lighten the atmosphere, "You got to fight that dirt-sack by yourself last time. No way are we going to let you have all the fun this time."

"Yeah," Toph added, "I didn't get to kick very much butt during the comet, what with all the flying and falling and stuff—but it's going to be different this time."

"But—" Aang tried to protest, but, seeing the airbender's distress, Yugoda cut him off.

"No one is doing any butt-kicking until I apply the poultice to Avatar Aang's injury and rebind it," the healer reminded. "In the meantime, I suggest you prepare any planning that is necessary, and report back to the Elders of the White Lotus. Everyone else," she gestured roughly to the other healers and nurses gathered around them, "This is an infirmary, not a garden party. I'm sure you all have something to do. Get to it."

Everyone began to disperse, and Yugoda took Aang by the arm, leading him back towards his bunk, where she had set up the poultice and other supplies.

"I can't let them do that, you know," the airbender mumbled after Yugoda had guided him to sit on his bunk. He watched over his shoulder as she took fresh strips of fabric and dipped them in the poultice. "If Ozai hurts Katara—and the others," he added, almost as an afterthought, "I'd never forgive myself."

Yugoda hummed in acknowledgment as she wove several damp strips together and pressed them to Aang's back. The airbender winced as the cold, medicinal mixture seeped into the broken skin. "I have to go in alone," he murmured.

Yugoda worked steadily, applying more of the poultice and securing it around Aang's thin frame. "If you think that would be wise," she replied quietly, not glancing up from her task.

"I thought I had found a way around it," Aang's throat clenched, "I thought I wouldn't have to kill him—and that without his firebending, he couldn't hurt anyone. I guess I was wrong."

Yugoda's hand paused only briefly before continuing, and after securing the last of the bandages covering the poultice, she dried her hands on a clean towel, and placed a stern hand on Aang's shoulder.

The airbender straightened, testing the flexibility of his bandages. He glanced up at the healer. Her gaze was sharp. "Your only mistake, Aang," she said. "Is giving up so easily. Ozai can do nothing without his people. He never could. Expose the Fire Lord for what he is, and you will win the hearts of those who follow him."

Aang stared hard at his hands, folded in his lap. Then, he looked desperately at Yugoda. "How am I supposed to do that?"

The healer smiled faintly, her eyes encouraging. "You will find a way." Gathering up her leftover supplies, she hurried away to attend to another patient.

Trying not to groan, Aang buried his head in his hands.

An enthusiastic chitter alerted the airbender, and he glanced up. Momo alighted on the footboard of Aang's cot.

He smiled. "Hey, Momo," the airbender greeted. The lemur's ears pricked forward, regarding his human friend with his wide green eyes. The tip of Momo's long tail twitched back and forth as he maintained his balance on the bedpost. He chattered discontentedly.

"I know, I know," Aang reached over to scratch the lemur behind the ear. "I'm sorry I haven't paid any attention to you in a while. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Momo leapt forward onto the airbender's shoulder, wrapping his long tail loosely around Aang's throat and settling with a sigh into the crook of his neck. He purred, and from his actions the airbender imagined his companion's response.

_You'd better._

The airbender patted the lemur's head affectionately. "Okay," he murmured, his thoughts whirling. "I will."

* * *

"I'm telling you, Toph, it'll be better for everyone if you guys _don't _go in off the bat with your fists blazing."

The earthbender bristled from where she sat at the end of Suki's cot. "Hey, if you want to just _give_ Aang into the hands of that psychopath, go ahead!"

"Suki's right, Toph," Sokka defended his girlfriend. "Won't it be better for Katara and the others if we let Aang work his peace-making wonders _before_ the attack?"

The airbender in question, who had arrived in the middle of his friends' little spat, stood in the aisle gazing helplessly at them. Momo was still perched on his shoulder, and the lemur's long ears pricked with discontent at the sound of his friends' argument.

Sokka acknowledged Aang with a glance, seeing the telltale lumps of the thick poultice and bandages beneath the airbender's new tunic.

"I don't see why we should have to comply with anything Ozai says. You know he's going to double-cross Twinkletoes anyway, so why even let him go?"

The warrior gestured toward Aang. "Well, why don't we let him decide?"

The airbender blinked. "Toph," he began, "I understand your concern, but we can't jeopardize Katara's life just to back me up. It's my fault that Ozai was able to escape. I should do what he says."

The earthbender crossed her arms. "Fine. But as soon as things start to go bad, you can bet your fancy pants that I'm going to smash the living daylights out of the Loser Lord, whether or not he wants me there."

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Sokka suddenly bounced up and down excitedly on his bunk, his eyes lighting up.

Suki smiled affectionately. "There's that brain working."

Sokka grinned, and held his hands out in a gesture that commanded attention. "Listen, guys, I think I've figured out a way that we can all have our way. But it may involve some fancy footwork."

Toph straightened. "Hit me with it, Snoozles. I'm all ears."

* * *

Two hours later, and the platoon was outfitted and ready to go. It was after mid-day already, and Toph was getting antsy. If it had been up to her, she would have run off on a rescue mission as soon as she got word of Katara's capture. But _no, _every movement had to be done officially and with the approval of the Lotus Elders. The process was _slow _and was starting to make her sick, almost as if she were back home in the well-kept gardens and tight-knit schedules of her parents' life of nobility.

Standing atop the great wall of Ba Sing Se, Toph secured the chin strap of her armored, conical helmet, and turned on her heel, crossing her arms. Before her stood a fresh unit of uniformed earthbenders, comprised of six men total. The blind metalbender wrinkled her nose, disappointed that _this _was all the Order could provide her with.

_Oh well, _she shrugged to herself, _I suppose they'll have to do. _

Toph could tell that a few of the men were uneasy about being led by a twelve-year-old girl, but she could fix that up quick.

It wasn't long before Toph could feel the light patter of Aang's feet trotting alongside beside Suki's sturdy strides as they made their way up the staircase that opened up to the wall's battlements. She turned toward them as they emerged into the open air, shoulder to shoulder.

Aang had taken the care to smooth out the more obvious lumps in his poultice wrap, leaving less of it visible beneath his new tunic. Suki, though she had no Kyoshi uniform on hand, had dressed herself sharply in a green tunic and loose-fitting breeches lent to her by another patient. She had even taken the liberty to reapply the traditional make-up to her face, longing for even a partially effective return to normalcy.

"Took your sweet time, I take it?" Toph commented crisply when Suki and Aang were within earshot.

Despite herself, the Kyoshi Warrior prickled irritably at the earthbender's tart comment, assuming absentmindedly that it was a jab at her painted face. "Prying Sokka off my arm was more time-consuming than the make-up," she shot back bitingly.

Toph scowled, and the skin around the corners of her eyes tightened with simmering bitterness.

"Guys," Aang warned, stepping in between them, "We have better things to do." Then, the airbender placed a sympathetic hand on the earthbender's shoulder. "Toph, as soon as Katara is back, you guys can bicker all you want, okay?"

The blind girl turned around, shrugging out of Aang's grip. She tugged the brow of her cone-shaped helmet low over her sightless eyes, and her focus settled on the vibrations of the earthbenders standing to attention. "Let's do this, then."

* * *

**Random Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar, or the amazing minds of fanfiction readers. Because if I did own their minds, I would be hypnotizing them to read and review my stories, until I was able to take over the internet. Muahahahaha!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **The long-awaited finale chapter. And I don't exaggerate when I say 'long-awaited'. Pardon the frequent breaks, I have difficulty writing action sequences.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Tying Loose Knots**

Appa had never carried this many people. Along with Toph's regiment, the Order had managed to offer four more warriors at Suki's request. They were trained extensively in archery and hand-to-hand combat, and the Kyoshi Warrior felt their experience would come to good use when facing the Fire Nation army. Nobu had pleaded with the Elders of the Lotus in order to be allowed to join them, because, feeling somewhat at fault for his comrades' capture, he believed he had a responsibility in helping to liberate them.

At first, Aang had been uneasy about asking so much from his sky bison. After all, Appa had only had a few days of rest since his excursion to the Eastern Air Temple. Suki quickly reassured him, however, that the large group would only be traveling with him for a portion of the way, and from there, he would proceed alone.

The weather was strangely calm; only a whisper of a breeze ruffled the airbender's tunic as the sun beat down upon the tan figure of the sky bison departing from Ba Sing Se's great, golden wall.

Just behind Aang, Toph and Suki sat with their arms curled over the lip of the saddle, as still as statues.

The earthbender blinked beneath her black bangs, and Suki thought she could detect a spark of anxiety glimmering in Toph's jaded eyes. Eager to break the silence, the Kyoshi Warrior turned to the warriors clustered together in Appa's saddle, nudging the young, blind earthbender with her elbow.

"Shall we go over the plan one more time?"

Toph straightened, earnestly pushing her swirling thoughts—concern both for Katara's situation and Aang's wellbeing in the upcoming confrontation with Ozai—to the back of her mind. "Couldn't hurt," she replied, giving the affirmative. "Go ahead."

"Okay," Suki bobbed her head, settling her gaze on the Lotus members sitting to attention beside them in Appa's saddle. "As a refresher, earthbenders," she looked to the six men who gazed at her with hardened expressions of determination. "You and Toph will tunnel beneath the earth, taking up positions underneath the most populated areas of the camp. Although most of you can't see as well down there as Toph can, you will wait for her signal and follow her directions—" at this, Suki glanced toward the blind earthbender, expecting some sort of clarification from her.

Toph didn't disappoint. "I'll place you where you need to be. Then you will hold your positions until I say. Once I give the signal, you will move the earth beneath the feet of the soldiers. The idea is to create as much confusion as possible so Suki and the archers," she turned toward the second group, "can do their thing."

"Yes," Suki elaborated, addressing her warriors, "Our 'thing' is to make sure our people can escape. We have no idea what kind of state the prisoners are in—some of them may have sustained serious injuries, so we need to be quick and cautious. This man," she glanced toward Nobu, who was sitting in rear of the saddle, "Has provided us with some intelligence as to the terrain and situation. Care to remind us of it, sir?"

The man bowed his head, and, clearing his throat carefully, he prepared himself to speak.

* * *

Katara was uncomfortable.

The sun was sweltering, and the air was thick with invisible vapors. Although the waterbender's clothes had long-since dried of the morning dew, they were now damp with a sticky sweat. Her throat was dry; her lips parched. Throughout the course of the day, her stomach had gone from emitting an occasional rumble of complaint to settling fiercely twisted knot, trembling with hunger. She gradually came to realize that she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday evening.

The bite of the tight cords securing her to the post had begun to dig into the skin at her wrists, chafing and blistering. They were strapped fast behind her, however, and she could do nothing to alleviate the throbbing pain.

Her muscles were sore, her joints stiff, and her left leg had fallen asleep hours ago. The ropes did their job well—they kept her virtually motionless, but they were far from tolerable. Biting her lip, the waterbender sorely wished that she could move her arms—then she could free herself in an instant. But Ozai's men had done well in preventing that—her full range of movement was limited only to the movement of her head and a slight shrugging of her shoulders, but even that was painful.

Katara was _quite _uncomfortable.

With the danger to herself temporarily withheld, the adrenaline in her system had subsided. Try as she might, she could not discover any possible avenue of escape. The posts she and her fellow prisoners were tied to were out in the open. Behind them several meters away was the steep hillock, shielding the camp from invasion, but also preventing any hope of escape. Guards patrolled nearby areas, and several guards stood watch. Katara's four guards switched shifts on occasion, but other than that, in her little corner of the universe, there wasn't much activity. The waterbender eventually decided to try and get some rest, and she drifted in and out of a sleep-state, half dozing for most of the time. But her mind wouldn't allow her any peace—it whirled like a frustrated hare-owl. Guilt, fear, and thoughts of her family and friends swirled through the murky waters.

Sokka would be angry with her, she speculated, for volunteering for such a precarious mission. He would probably also feel guilty, too, for allowing it. By now, the Lotus would have probably received their message, and her brother would be working like a meadow-mole, planning and scheming ways to rescue her.

Suki would be right there with him, Katara imagined, helping him to perfect his plans and compensate for any possible loopholes. Toph would be there too, simmering with anger and ready to destroy any mountains in order to get to her. Katara couldn't help but smile, realizing how much she had come to rely on the prickly little earthbender—as a fighter, yes, but as a friend too—and maybe even a sister.

Aang, Katara mused, would preside over the goings-on with a calm urgency. He would come, she knew. He would insist on doing what Ozai said. He would want to come by himself. Katara swallowed, and her swollen tongue jerked awkwardly in her mouth. But, she thought, Sokka wouldn't let him do that. Toph and Suki wouldn't let him do that. They would figure out a way, she felt certain. They would capture Ozai—he would pay for his crimes.

Katara sighed, and dimly felt the solid tap of a spear shaft against her arm. She blinked wearily. Aang _would_ come. The tap came again, more severe this time—almost painful. Shaking herself out of her dizzy thoughts, the waterbender stared blindly up at the guard who had commanded her attention.

"…do you want water or not, you crazy witch?" The soldier held an animal-skin canteen in his hand, and a spear in the other.

Her ears finally working again, Katara stiffened. She was stung by the insult, but knew it would be stupid to refuse the offer. She nodded slowly.

The soldier uncorked the gourd and brought it forward, dumping the contents carelessly onto the waterbender's head. Caught off guard, Katara opened her mouth and tipped her chin upward, lapping what little she could before it ran down her neck and shoulders. She trembled, seething with disgust. If only she was free of these bonds, she would water-whip the reckless man to the other side of the continent!

Emptying the canteen, the soldier shook the last droplets out and recapped it. "Sorry, that's all," he murmured, a cruel lilt to his tone that made Katara shake with fury, "You'll have to be quicker next time."

Katara's teeth clenched, and she closed her eyes. _Aang will come, _she reminded herself.

The sound of armor clinking rubbed harshly against her ears as the soldier stalked away, leaving the waterbender _very_ uncomfortable.

* * *

Ozai's camp was situated in the hollow of a grassy knoll facing the shoreline, protected on three sides by a steep slope covered with vegetation. Loose stones and soil made climbing the hill precarious, but the open shoreline made for an easy avenue of escape by ship. The Fire Lord's tent was situated in the center of the camp, surrounded by the similar shelters of his soldiers. Ozai's accommodations were luxurious, with silk floor cushions and several soldiers waiting on him. He sat in the center of his temporary abode, his legs crossed beneath him, sitting perfectly erect. His hands were clasped together, palm-down beneath his chin, in deep thought. At the moment, his appetite was appeased, and a half-eaten bowl of army-grade fire biscuits sat on a cushion beside him. Disgusting things, they were, but as they were the hard tack of the Fire Nation military, it was the best food Ozai's soldiers had among them.

Upon his return, the Fire Lord had demanded that food and drink be brought to him at once. His men had obeyed unfailingly, and brought him everything he so desired. It was hours until he had his fill, and the offerings became less sizable as the day went on.

They thought he wouldn't notice, but Ozai was no fool. The Fire Lord's amber eyes glinted as the image of his subordinate officer—the man called Akane—flashed in his mind. The General had appealed to him with the concern that the rest of the men had already given up their day's rations to sate their Emperor's hunger, and could not be expected to go for much longer with what little food that remained.

Chuckling quietly to himself, Ozai recalled the scorn with which he had regarded the General. No man could sacrifice enough for his King! He was sure Akane had learned that lesson, having paid tribute with his life for his insubordination. Now there was one less mouth to feed, and Ozai claimed all of the General's rations.

His dilapidated army was discouraged and disheartened from the long trek across the Earth Kingdom continent, and arrived only to discover the Fire Nation's occupation of Ba Sing Se had ended, the airship fleet that preceded them had been destroyed, and they were, in effect, all that was left of the invasion force. Their mission had failed, and the comet was past.

Ozai, on his part, had told his soldiers nothing of his defeat at the hands of the Avatar, only that his airship fleet had been decimated and he himself captured. He had escaped, however, with relative ease, and the former Fire Lord expressed a confidence that the Avatar, now lodging within Ba Sing Se's walls, would prove his weakness once more by bowing spinelessly to his demands, with the false hope that he could somehow rescue his pitiful friend.

The corners of Ozai's mouth turned upward in a cruel smirk. If his plan played out well—which the Phoenix King was certain it would—the Avatar would be dead, and himself long gone, before the rebels knew what hit them.

"Your Highness!"

Ozai's chin jerked upward, his eyes blazing with fury directed at the soldier who had disturbed his musings. The messenger bowed before him, face down on the floor. Checking his temper, Ozai bid him to announce why he had come.

The soldier sat up, still kneeling before his king, and reported, "The Avatar's bison has been spotted coming from the southeast, Sire. He seems to have honored your demand to come alone."

Ozai stood, his heavy royal robes swishing as he did so. "Assemble your men," he commanded, "Call in those who are searching the woods, and let us receive him as we would any enemy envoy."

* * *

Suki crouched at the edge of the forest behind a tall clump of bracken, all senses on high alert. Her archers had fanned out and hidden themselves in the trees, waiting for her signal. The trees rustled with anticipation, and Suki tensed as her eyes trained on a sentry standing at the tree-line not fifty meters away. He had half-hidden himself in the thick brush, and was hardly visible even in broad daylight. It had been a miracle that one of the archers had spotted him before they stumbled in. There were many like this one, scouring the woods for intruders, no doubt. Ozai was being cautious, but they would be stealthier.

The bracken stirred near the sentry's position, and Suki's keen eyesight snapped toward the movement. Before the Kyoshi Warrior could open her mouth to report this new happening, Toph shifted her palms in the leaf loam beneath their feet, reading the vibrations

"It's another one of his cronies," the earthbender hissed under her breath, "They're all heading back to the camp—they must've seen Aang by now."

Suki nodded the affirmative, observing quietly as the soldier briefly exchanged a word with the sentry and then continued on past him. Drawing back, the Kyoshi Warrior pressed her back against the trunk of the tree and turned her gaze upon the prickly little blind earthbender beside her.

"You ready?"

Toph leaned back on her heels and cracked her knuckles, leveling the Kyoshi Warrior with a blind stare. Several meters below her feet, she could feel the earthbenders waiting for her in the tunnel they had created. Each branch of the tunnel led to a different area of the camp, and each earthbender would take up positions in their respective tunnels when given the word.

"I was born ready."

"Remember what Aang said," Suki cautioned.

Toph waved her hand carelessly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

Before Suki could protest the earthbender's dismissive attitude, Toph pressed her heel into the ground, opened a burrow hole in the soil, and jumped into it without a backward glance. The tunnel collapsed behind her, and Suki sighed, steeling herself for the battle to come.

Gripping a branch of the nearest tree, the Kyoshi Warrior vaulted herself into the canopy, disappearing amongst the leaves.

* * *

As he nudged Appa into a slow descent, Aang caught sight of her. Lined up with the other prisoners at the northeastern corner of the camp, Katara was bound hand and foot, her blue kimono soiled so thoroughly with ground-in dirt and sweat that it was almost gray. Her brown hair was undone and tangled, obscuring her face. She and the other prisoners were surrounded by skull-faced guards dressed in the uniform of typical Fire Nation foot soldiers.

The airbender's heart leapt to his throat, and he fought the yearning to run to her—to knock down every soldier in his path—and cut her loose from the chains that held her so mercilessly prostrate.

Aang blinked, swallowing the urge with severe difficulty. He needed to keep to the plan. It was the only way this volatile situation could end without any more bloodshed. The airbender's hands trembled at the reins, and Appa snorted, sensing the boy's discomfort.

"I—It's okay, Appa," Aang murmured, his voice shaking even as he gave the bison a reassuring pat, "Everything will be all right."

Despite himself, the airbender bit his lip, his gaze settling on the soldiers below, their hostile faces piercing his core. He pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off an oncoming headache, and sighed. If only he believed his own words.

Shaking off the despair that threatened to overwhelm him, Aang set his sights on the southeastern corner of the camp, where the ground was mostly bare, and soldiers were gathered around a cooking fire. Sizing it up, the airbender determined that it was a good landing spot, with no vegetation in between his feet and the earth below. His vibrations could be read much easier.

Aang took a deep breath and snapped the reins. Appa beat his massive tail to steady himself for touchdown. "Here goes nothing…"

* * *

Katara felt the disturbance in the air when Appa landed, and she strained to see, though the guards assigned to her blocked the view. It seemed that the entire camp had gathered for this event—even the men who were off-duty ventured out of their tents and dropped their food and stared. The entire camp had ceased all activity, waiting in silent anticipation for what was to come. Twisting this way and that, Katara struggled to catch a glimpse of who she knew had come—but to no avail.

Flanked by five soldiers, Ozai ripped the tent flap aside and strode out, a loaded spring. He came to an abrupt halt, digging his heels into the ground as his heavy robes rippled before settling out. The Phoenix King's expression was a carefully controlled blank as he lifted his cold amber eyes to the Avatar.

Aang pushed himself to his feet, carefully hiding a wince when the muscles in his back twitched. The airbender held his enemy's gaze with a squared jaw and a look that was much braver than he felt inside. Seeing the former Fire Lord for the first time since their battle brought bile to Aang's throat. He couldn't help but notice the way Ozai's rich, royal clothing seemed to hang off of him more loosely that before, and the gaunt look to the man's face was almost sickening. The Phoenix King's cheekbones were more pronounced, casting deeper shadows against his pale skin.

Ozai's piercing amber gaze burned with a fierce and desperate intensity. Inhaling slowly, Aang drew himself to his full height, squaring his shoulders. He looked out over the throng who had gathered to witness his arrival. The soldiers gazed back at him with expressions ranging wildly from mildly curious to angry, and Aang fought down the wave of nausea that threatened to overwhelm him. When his eyes found Ozai again, the Phoenix King lifted a hand in greeting. The gesture was neither welcoming nor discouraging.

Then, he spoke. His voice resounded through the camp, echoing oddly into the distance.

"Why don't you come down from your bison, Avatar, and let us speak on level ground?"

Aang knew he couldn't refuse. Toph needed to know where he was, and the ground was the best place for him, despite the fact that getting any closer to this monster made his skin crawl. He stepped forward, sliding from the bison's shoulders.

"Release your prisoners," Aang appealed, as soon as his feet were planted firmly against the soil, "They are of no use to you."

"You are in no position to negotiate, Avatar," Ozai snapped, a quiver of hatred leaking into his voice. "This meeting is on my terms. One word is all it takes; the order would be given for their executions. Every one of them would die—starting with the water peasant." He lifted his hand abruptly.

Suddenly, Aang heard a muffled cry of distress, and all eyes flew toward where Ozai had gestured. The soldiers watching over Katara had parted to reveal the guard nearest to her, who had turned, pressing the blade of his spear against her throat. Holding steady, the man glanced toward Ozai and waited for further directions. The other prisoners were held similarly immobile under the cruel instruments of death, trying desperately to hide their fear.

Aang's jaw clenched, and he painstakingly kept his expression neutral, recalling suddenly the twitching limbs and changing faces of Koh. "State your demands," the airbender replied, acknowledging the Phoenix King's control of the situation.

"You have taken something of mine," Ozai snarled, his eyes flashing coldly. "Give it back, or you forfeit their lives."

Aang stared in disbelief. He blinked, unsure of how to respond. Recalling his near-death experience wrestling with Ozai's energy, the airbender bit his lip. He had finally overcome its deadly influence…how could he possibly conjure it up again? The Lion Turtle hadn't prepared him for this possibility. Aang desperately tried not to despair.

The Phoenix King's expression hardened. "I thought so." Ozai expected this sort of resistance. He fought down a smirk of triumph, settling for a fake scowl. The Avatar was playing right into his hands. "Your only choice, then, is to give yourself up. Come with me, and your friends will be spared."

Aang blinked defiantly, his fists clenching. Try as he might to deny Ozai's demand, all it took to melt the airbender's defenses was a terror-stricken whimper from one of the younger Lotus prisoners. Aang lowered his fists, and his brow wrinkled in defeat.

Ozai couldn't contain the smirk any longer, and his features twisted as he gave the order. "Seize him."

Katara's eyes widened as she watched in horror. Several soldiers took Aang by the arms and shoulders, forcing his hands behind his back. The airbender allowed them to bind him with minimal resistance, but the expression on his face betrayed his simmering desire to fight back.

His frustrated gray eyes met hers for a brief, glimmering second, and Katara pressed her lips together in a brave half-smile, but Aang wasn't fooled. He knew she was afraid.

The airbender's gaze departed from her, settling fiercely on Ozai. "Well?" Aang demanded, his voice surprisingly steady. "I've kept my side of the agreement. Now tell your soldiers to stand down, and release the prisoners."

The Phoenix King's smirk tightened into a ghastly grin, his amber eyes blazing in a feverish light. "Oh, I don't know," Ozai mused aloud, crossing his arms and tapping his chin with an index finger. The gesture made him look strangely immature, but the crazed gleam in his eyes warped his entire persona demonically. Aang fought the urge to shrink back, and stood his ground, his heart thudding wildly in his chest.

The Fire Lord's demented expression wandered as he continued. "You took away something from me that was very dear to my heart, Avatar. Don't you think, in return, the only fair thing would be for me to take away something very dear to yours…?"

Aang's eyes widened in terror, but before he could utter a protest, Ozai lifted his hand.

"Kill her."

* * *

"_No!_"

The spearman at Katara's throat tensed, lifting his weapon to deal the fatal strike, but the waterbender's gasp of alarm was cut off by the whistle of an iron-tipped arrow.

Katara's would-have-been executioner suddenly crumpled to the ground, the shaft of the arrow lodged in between his eyes. His spear grazed Katara's shoulder and clattered harmlessly to the ground. The other soldiers surrounding the waterbender stared at their fallen comrade, opened-mouthed and paralyzed with shock.

Another startled cry of a wounded soldier came from somewhere within the ranks, and suddenly, the air was peppered with arrows. The camp erupted into chaos.

"They're in the trees!" one man shouted, ducking for cover. Many of his fellow soldiers followed him, deserting the prisoners for the relative safety of their tents. Several men were hit in the process, and in the confusion, a shaft embedded itself in the post beside Ichiro's head.

"Imbeciles!" Ozai roared, kicking viciously at a stone on the ground. Turning to the men who were restraining Aang, he shrieked, "Kill him! Run him through! Let him die, knowing his friends will soon follow him!"

Aang felt the soldier behind him heft his spear, aiming for his heart. Time seemed to slow down, and the deep-pitted vibrations in the earth only registered dimly to the airbender. Suddenly, the ground beneath Aang's feet exploded, and he was thrown into the air, his vision was obscured by a cloud of dust.

* * *

Emerging from the sinkhole she had just created, Toph braced against the earth in a deep horse stance, burying every soldier within her reach into the ground. Aang, his arms still tied behind his back, landed lightly on his feet a few seconds later.

"Nice timing," the airbender complimented breathlessly, then, shrugging his shoulders and shifting his bound wrists, he said, "Would you mind…?"

Toph pulled the space stone cuff off of her arm without hesitation and molded it into a crude blade, slashing at the tethers, cutting Aang's hands free. "C'mon, Twinkletoes, she took him by the arm and shoved him forward, "We have a weasel to catch."

With a nod of silent agreement, Aang cleared the cloud of dust with a blast of wind, dropping into a fighting stance.

Around them, dozens of soldiers were buried up to their necks in stone. Still more were pinned behind the tents by Suki's archers, and others were hard pressed, fighting hand-to-hand combat in and out of huge dust clouds with the rest of Toph's earthbenders. Appa was behind them, blinking his wide brown eyes as the cloud dispersed and his sight was restored to him. Ozai, however, was nowhere to be seen.

Aang spun in a full circle, his stomach wrenching. "Where'd he go?"

Toph tugged on the airbender's arm, pointing toward the cluster of tents. "Use your feet, Twinkletoes!" She could feel Ozai's pounding heartbeat as he ran, zoning in on it like a predator on its prey.

Taking off at a flat run, the earthbender dragged Aang along by the sleeve for a few paces until she knew he was following her.

* * *

Ozai knew he had lost, but he was not finished yet. He had shrugged the heavy outer robe from his shoulders and taken off, zigzagging through the camp. He set his sights on one of his ranking officer's basilisk mounts. The officer was sitting astride the beast, shouting orders amidst the chaos. A slab of earth erupted beneath his mount, but the man clung to the basilisk's back as it twisted lithely out of the way, hissing.

In two more bounds Ozai was beside the lizard and, dealing a swift kick to the officer's spine, removed him from the saddle and vaulted into his place, snapping the animal's reins and viciously dragging it around toward the open water, when the looming figure met his eye.

* * *

Aang spotted it just as Ozai did, the dark metal hull of a Fire Nation battleship. Its crimson and golden bowsprit glittered in the sunlight. It was the mark of royalty. A wave of panic washed over the airbender as the former Fire Lord gave the basilisk a vicious kick in the flanks, the signal to _go!_ The claws of the beast skittered over the sand as he drew near to the water.

Aang clenched his fists in desperation. "I can't let him get away this time! Not now! Not again!" His gray eyes glittered with fear.

Toph raised a slab of stone to block a blast of fire that a disoriented soldier sent toward them. "Then what are you waiting for?" the earthbender backed into him, giving her friend a solid shove with her shoulder. "Get after him! I've got your back!"

Aang nodded the affirmative, and, encouraged by Toph's words, surged on into the fray ahead of his earthbending master, running with the assistance of his airbending.

Toph pounded after him, burying soldiers who leapt in front of them with the intent of hindering their movement. One soldier was quicker than she, and he swiped at Aang with a two-handed blade. The airbender leapt easily over his blow, plowing on past two more soldiers and onto the beach.

Meanwhile, Suki's troupe had descended from the trees, still firing as they slid down the rocky slope. Seeing the full extent of the meager squad, some of Ozai's soldiers surged forward in a coordinated stampede, determined to overcome the enemy.

Suki, heading the archers, slid down the last several meters of the hill and leapt on to solid ground. Already, her feet were moving. Right behind her, Nobu rushed straight toward the prisoners, deflecting a fire blast as a soldier stepped out from his hiding place in a vain attempt to defend the camp. An arrow caught the man in the shoulder, and he dropped to his knees with a moan.

Suki reached Katara first, dropping instantly into a crouch. A flash of steel in her hand, and the next instance, the waterbender's wrist restraints were severed.

Katara jerked upright with a nervous energy, already winded, and Suki moved with her, slashing at the rope that held her arms, knees, and ankles immobile.

Another torrent of fire blasted toward them, and, thinking quickly, Katara tore the water viciously from a nearby bush. With a spasmodic movement of her arms, the waterbender guided the water forward, where it met fire in a snarl of hissing steam.

Katara's cold muscles protested sharply against the sudden movement, and her face twisted in a gasp of agony.

Suki took hold of Katara's arm and protectively tugged the waterbender behind herself. The Kyoshi Warrior took a small wooden whistle from her tunic and put her lips to it.

Appa's ears pricked as he heard the distinct noise, and snuffed through his nose. Shooting a reproachful glare toward the half-buried soldiers, the bison took to the air.

Roaring as he landed, Appa batted the attacking soldiers with a punctuated snap of his tail, the blast of wind knocking several of them back.

Supporting Katara with one arm, Suki signaled to her archers, who had released the three other Lotus prisoners. They quickly moved in to cover the escapees as they clambered on to Appa's back.

Collapsing in the saddle, Katara grasped Suki's sleeve with a feverish vigor. Her voice was cracked and hoarse—from thirst or terror, Suki wasn't sure—when she spoke a harsh, single syllable.

"Aang?"

Truth was, Suki had lost sight of the airbender the moment he had been engulfed in Toph's dust cloud, and she feared the worst. But she didn't let a ray of uncertainty leak into her expression when she shook out of Katara's grip and patted the waterbender's shoulder reassuringly.

"Toph's got his back," she said by way of explanation, and, turning her head abruptly to look over her shoulder, shouted, "Nobu!"

The man in question, currently covering their sixes, let his bowstring snap, the arrow launched with such power into a crowd of organized soldiers that it made up for its inaccuracy. He turned then, and, catching Suki's eye, made a beeline for Appa's shoulder, scrambling to the bison's head.

The Kyoshi Warrior shoved the reins into his hand. "Take it from here!" she ordered, "To the wall, get them medical attention."

Nodding brusquely, Nobu stopped her with a hand against her shoulder as she turned away. "What about you?" he demanded, "Going after the Avatar?"

Suki leveled him with a look of steel that said, _duh. _Then she turned and leapt from Appa's head, yelling as she went. "Fall back! Fall back! Round to the beach!"

The Kyoshi Warrior's receding figure was the last thing Katara saw before the reality of her drained energy came upon her, her vision went black, and she slumped to the floor of Appa's saddle.

* * *

By the time Aang and Toph reached the edge of the water, Ozai had already driven his mount into the ocean, and the basilisk's claws were skipping over the water at a pace that would frighten most hardened warriors.

Toph felt the icy water lap at her toes and shrank back from the water, when Aang, without warning, grabbed her arm and hoisted her forward, drawing up a platform of ice in the breakers.

"Come on!" the airbender shouted as he leapt onto it, tugging his earthbending master up behind him and securing both their ankles to the surface with boots of ice.

Toph fell to a crouch as Aang dropped his arms in a fluid motion, sending the platform streaking out across the water, bobbing as it made its way past the breakers. Choking on her terror as she wrapped her arms around the Avatar's knee to steady herself, the earthbender fought down the fear that overwhelmed her as they left her element behind.

"Where is he going?" she shouted over the wind as it tugged at her hair and the tassels on her headband.

"To the ship," Aang replied, his voice tinged with determination as he guided the platform over the water with the skill of a master waterbender, "We have to catch him before he gets to it."

"Why?" Toph's question was dragged from her lips by the wind.

"We can't fight off an entire battleship," the airbender retorted grimly, shifting his weight into the bending movement to get the platform to move faster. His heart sank rapidly as he saw that no airbending skill could propel them fast enough.

Ozai was getting away.

* * *

Looming over him, the huge steel mass of royal battleship sliced through the choppy water. Ozai's eyes had a manic gleam as he spurred the basilisk on viciously. The animal surged forward, its webbed claws barely striking the water as it lunged, latching onto the starboard anchor, where it hung quivering for a brief moment before Ozai struck it again, and it began a tedious climb up the heavy chain toward the deck.

A flurry of activity erupted on the deck when the basilisk dragged itself and its rider onto the slick metal surface. Barely had the animal gotten to its feet again when it found itself surrounded by dozens of crimson-clad spearmen, their weapons brandished.

Ozai dismounted with a flourish, a thrill pulsing through him at his lucky escape. "Behold, men!" he shouted, "Your Phoenix King has graced you with his presence! All hands to your stations! Get this ship turned around, there's no safety for us on these shores!"

No one moved.

Ozai bristled. "Did you hear me? _Your King gave you an order!_"

One soldier moved forward menacingly. "Our King is made of better stuff than the likes of _you_."

"You know," came a familiar voice that made Ozai's blood run cold, "Forcibly boarding a ship, armed as you are, could very well be taken as an act of war."

To Ozai's left, the men parted, and he stared in open-mouthed horror as his branded son stepped forward, wearing the uniform of Fire Nation royalty.

"Hello, Father."

* * *

Katara awoke to the warm, pungent scent of poultices being mixed and the soft, pink light of a dying sun filtering in through the nearest infirmary window. She soon became aware of the soothing murmur of healers' voices as they went about their duties behind the dusky orange curtain that separated her bed from the others.

Shifting under the sheets, the waterbender felt the thick bandages around her wrists. A dull pain throbbed to life in her temples, and her sore muscles protested against the movement.

Katara bit her lip.

_Aang. _She thought suddenly. _Toph. Suki. Nobu._ An overwhelming sense of urgency hit her, and she sat up.

The waterbender's eyes widened with a sudden twinge of pain struck her, and she doubled over, gasping. Staring at her knees and bracing herself on her bandaged arms, she tried consciously to dispel her nausea.

That's when she felt his hand on her shoulder, steady and safe.

Lifting her chin, Katara looked up at him, and her heart leapt with relief.

Aang held her gaze with a tender expression. "Hey," he murmured.

"Hey," the waterbender replied hoarsely, blinking.

"You okay?"

She nodded slowly, but the twisted expression on her face betrayed her.

The airbender's lips twitched upward slightly, compassion in his eyes. "You should lie down."

Katara obeyed without protest, exhaling with discomfort as her muscles punished her once again. The pain faded slowly, leaving her breathless and exhausted. She stared up at the airbender with glazed eyes.

Aang disappeared from her view for a moment, and the waterbender heard the distinct sound of a wooden stool being dragged over stone as he pulled it from the foot of her bed and sat down beside her. He held a thin, delicate-looking stone vase in one hand that she hadn't noticed before. In it was a cluster of blossoms.

"Just thought you'd like to know," the airbender began slowly, "We got him." He played nervously with a flowerbud in his fingertips, and a few moments passed in silence before he looked up again, noticing that her eyes were trained on the white-and-blue petals.

"O-Oh," he stuttered in realization, holding it up for her to see better, "It's a snow-lily. They're blooming at the Eastern Air Temple this time of year. They're sort of rare and I-well, I thought you might like it."

Katara smiled.

The airbender turned aside to find a place to set the vase on the bedside table, which was cluttered with other healing materials. Finding a suitable place, he cleared a spot for it.

"Aang?" she ventured, her voice weak.

"Hm?" his eyes jumped back to hers.

"I'm sorry."

The corners of his eyes folded in a sad smile. "So am I," he murmured.

"So…" she began, and trailed off. Struggling, she propped herself onto her elbows, blinking until her vision cleared. When it did, she met his somber gray gaze. "Could you forgive me?"

Aang's expression morphed briefly into one of surprise, but then settled. "Always, Katara. But can you ever forgive me? I've been a real jerk."

Katara smiled, struggling to sit up. Aang moved to help her, his countenance intense. He sat tentatively on the edge of the cot, supporting her with a hand on her back.

The waterbender regarded him with a grateful look, her smile broadening. "Of course, Aang. Sokka always said you were a great jerkbender."

The airbender grinned, and, mindful of Katara's injuries, they embraced.

From outside the curtain came the curious and perky voice of a certain water tribe warrior, startling the pair.

"What's this I hear about jerkbending?"


End file.
